High School
by natsume-aya-chan
Summary: Kagome se apaixona a primeira vista por um aluno novo – Sesshoumaru, mas ela não é a única e uma de suas “rivais” é justamente sua amiga Rin. Como se não fosse suficiente outro aluno mexerá com seu coração: o irritante Inuyasha!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ahn... tipo... só para constar o InuYasha ainda não me pertence... ainda...

**High School**

**Capítulo 1**

Início das aulas, Kagome Higurashi chega a Tókio High School. Nada parecia estar diferente, os mesmos rostos, a mesma calmaria, aquilo lhe transmitia ao mesmo tempo uma sensação de segurança e monotonia.

Ela olha para os lados procurando por um rosto em particular - Kouga Yoshitsune. Já estava de saco cheio por ter passado as férias inteiras junto dele e esperava que ele não tivesse aceitado a sugestão de seus pais de se transferir pra lá. Os pais de ambos eram sócios de uma multinacional farmacêutica e tinham reunido as famílias nas férias com um único objetivo: transformar Kouga e Kagome num casal e assim fortalecer ainda mais a empresa que passaria a ser da mesma família. A princípio ela gostara da idéia, nessas férias iria passar mais tempo junto dos pais do que nos últimos 10 anos. Contudo, menos de uma semana após chegarem a casa de campo os pais de ambos tiveram que voltar para os negócios. Até aí tudo bem, Kagome já se acostumara a ausência dos pais, mas Kouga – credo - tinha se mostrado arrogante, esnobe, petulante, e tinha tentado de tudo para conquista-lá e transformar o desejo dos pais em realidade. As últimas semanas tinham sido um inferno e nunca havia ansiado tanto o inicio das aulas!!!!!

Ao perceber que não havia sinal de perigo por perto corre pra sala de aula, estava ansiosa para reencontrar seus amigos!!! Não os via desde o fim do último ano letivo. Ao passar pelo corredor, mais precisamente na sala do terceiro ano Kagome pára, dá um passo pra trás e pisca repetidas vezes pra ter certeza de que não é uma miragem. A sua frente, sentado junto à janela ela O viu... aquilo que mais parecia um anjo caído do céu recostado na cadeira com olhar fixo no nada, a cabeça pendendo para trás... tinha longos cabelos prateados quase brancos presos em um rabo de cavalo, os raios do sol que entravam pela janela emolduravam seu rosto de formas perfeitas e traços firmes. Ela estava estática olhando aquela figura quase mítica que ao sentir estar sendo observado olha para a porta... Kagome se sente sufocada, perdera a respiração... aqueles olhos... nunca vira olhos como aqueles...âmbar ... profundos e misteriosos... Ela sentiu naquele momento que aqueles olhos seriam sua perdição!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: O InuYasha não me pertence... snif, snif...infelizmente! **

Nota da Autora: Gente, essa foi a primeira fic que escrevi então deêm um desconto no quesito qualidade (eu acredito que dedicação e prática levam a perfeição!). Tive muitas dúvidas quanto a publica-la aqui, toda vez que leio acho mil defeitos, e realmente pensei em modifica-la antes de publica-la aqui. No entanto, é minha cria e querendo ou não tenho orgulho da minha primogênita e das horas livres que ela me sequestrou e resolvi ser fiel ao que os leitores do outro site leram, só vou alterar o número de capitulos juntando alguns antes de publicar. Além disso espero as críticas (positivas ou negativas) de vocês para que possa crescer como ficwritter. Já chega, divirtam-se

**High School **

**Capítulo 2**

O sinal toca. Kagome é trazida de volta à realidade e saí correndo, ao mesmo tempo mil coisas passavam pela sua cabeça – "quem seria ele? Em que estaria pensando? Porque somente vê-lo tinha mexido tanto com ela? Nunca sentira nada parecido, tinha certeza de que nunca havia se apaixonado, seria isso que estava sentindo? Amor? Paixão???

- Kagome??? Kagome???

- Nani?? - diz Kagome que já havia chegado na sala do 1 º ano e nem tinha notado.

- Tava pensando em que garota? Nem fala mais com as amigas, depois de tanto tempo? – perguntam Sango e Rin.

- Oi Sango!! Oi Rin!!!!- diz Kagome abraçando-as. Aconteceram tantas coisas que vcs nem imaginam!

Nesse momento o professor entra na sala e a conversa das três é interrompida

- Pessoal, Bom Dia! Temos um novo aluno. Faça o favor de entrar sr.Yoshitsune. Esse é Kouga Yoshitsune e ele vem transferido de um internato suíço. Kouga acena com a cabeça. Pode se sentar ao lado da senhorita Higurashi. – diz o professor.

Kagome estava petrificada, era emoção demais pra uma manhã só! Ela acabara de ir da euforia a depressão tão depressa que estava até um pouco tonta.

- Eu não acredito, minha vida vai ser um inferno!!! – range Kagome entre os dentes.

- Era desse cara que você falava no telefone Kagome – diz Sango – Não parece ser tão mal assim... Sango é interrompida por um olhar rancoroso que Kagome lhe lança e corrige-se meio sem graça – mas claro ele deve disfarçar muito bem!!!!

A aula começa e elas não podem mais conversar.

-----------------

Já no pátio do Colégio, na hora do intervalo: as três conversavam.

Kag: - Mas vocês nem imaginam como foi terrível um mês inteiro junto dele!!!!!

Rin: - Kagome você tem que admitir que pelo menos até agora ele foi muito educado com todos e nem importunou você.

Kag: - Graças a Deus!! Por falar em importunar o Miroku hoje ainda não tentou nada com você não Sango? Isso é estranho. ( Miroku era colega delas de turma, um tarado convicto com uma queda especial pela Sango)

Sango fica vermelha e Rin responde rindo: - Claro!!! Logo cedo, e tomou um tapa daqueles que todo mundo riu e ele acabou sossegando.

Sango: - Mas mudando de assunto, por que você chegou na sala daquele jeito?

Kag: - Na verdade vocês não fazem idéia do que eu vi – e narra o que aconteceu no caminho pra sala de aula para as amigas.

Sango: - Quem será esse cara que você viu????

Kag: - Só você vai poder me dizer.

Sango: - Eu???????

Kag: - É, ele é da sala do Kohaku e como você é irmã dele, pode perguntar como quem não quer nada...

Rin: - Eu estou até curiosa pra ver esse tal anjo da Kagome, ele não passou aqui pelo pátio não Kagome??? Pergunta Rin olhando para todos os lados.

Kag: - Não eu o teria visto a quilômetros de distancia e vocês também notariam, ele não é nem um pouco comum!!!

- Com licença senhoritas! - Era Kouga cercado de serviçais com várias bandejas trazendo um verdadeiro banquete – notei que nenhuma de vocês almoçou ainda e quero lhes oferecer um almoço digno de garotas tão lindas como vocês.

- Como você é esnobe hein garoto? Fique sabendo que nós trouxemos nossos almoços e não precisamos de nada e...

Rin interrompe Kagome e diz a Kouga: - Mas é claro que aceitamos. Muito obrigada pela gentileza!!!! Chega perto das amigas e fala: - Não sei quanto a vocês duas mais a comida da minha mãe nem o cachorro lá de casa gosta e eu estou morrendo de fome, então Kagome deixe pra implicar com ele depois e aceite esse banquete, por favor!!!!!

- Então eu trago um bentô a mais pra você Rin, mas não vou aceitar nada dele!!! - E fuzila Kouga com um olhar, ele lhe retribui com um sorriso "inocente" o que deixa Kagome ainda mais brava.

- Você pode começar a trazer os bentôs amanhã mais como eu estou com fome agora eu vou aceitar. Responde Rin já sentando-se.

Kouga ordena que seja servida a refeição.

Kagome mesmo contrariada concorda. - Só por hoje!!! – diz sem nem olhar pra Kouga.

Os quatro almoçam "calmamente", enquanto Kouga se mostrava bastante interessante conversando com Sango e Rin, Kagome manteve-se o tempo todo calada. Depois eles voltam para sala e assistem as últimas aulas.

Na saída Kouga ainda tenta dar carona a Kagome em sua limusine:

Kag: - NÂO!!!!!!!!!!! EU NÃO QUERO NADA DE VOCÊ ENTENDEU?!?! NADA!!!

Kouga vai embora sozinho.

Kagome voltando-se para Rin e Sango: - Meninas vocês vão me ajudar a descobrir tudo que pudermos sobre ele né?

Rin e Sango: - Claro!!!!

Kag: - Então hoje a noite você liga pra mim Sango pra contar o que você conseguiu com o Kohaku e Rin você tenta descobrir mais coisas com o pessoal do terceiro ano (Kagome admirava muito Rin pela facilidade que ela tinha de encantar as pessoas e fazer amizades. Ela conhecia mais da metade do colégio e isso seria muito útil.). Amanhã nós juntamos tudo!

Sango: - Ok!!

Rin: - Pode deixar!!!! Eu adoro ser cupido mesmo!!!

Kag: - Obrigada meninas!!!! - Diz corada.

-------------------

Kagome não agüentava mais esperar, iria abrir um buraco no chão do seu quarto de tanto andar pra lá e pra cá, não conseguiu nem jantar e quando Souta chegou da faculdade e tentou falar com ela praticamente o expulsou do quarto:

Souta: - Kagome eu soube que você não jantou, você está bem?

Kagome: - Estou ótima, muito obrigada! Será que você pode me deixar sozinha? – responde com as mãos na cintura e batendo os pés.

Souta: - Claro estressadinha!!!!! - responde Souta batendo a porta do quarto.

Kagome sabia que Souta como seu irmão mais velho só tentava protegê-la, ele agia como se fosse pai dela e se arrependeu por tê-lo tratado daquela forma, iria pedir desculpa, mais o telefone tocou e ela atendeu imediatamente.

Kag: Sango?

Sango: Oi Kagome! Tenho novidades o nome dele é Sesshoumaru.

Continua...

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS... PLEASE!!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Vamos as respostas das reviews: **

**anneke x3: oiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!!!! Minha primeira review!!! Muito obrigada!!! Você já viu que é o Sesshy, né? Mas não se preocupe logo, logo o Inu aparece para ocupar o lugar que é dele!!! Você viajou quando leu minha descrição dele... tsc, tsc... eu viajo toda vez que leio , penso ou vejo esses irmãos... eles são linduuuuus! Você já adicionou ao favoritos??????? Ai, ai, ai que emoção XD!!! Espero não decepcionar!!! Kissus, espero vc no pxm capitulo!!**

**Bru - chan - Gi - chan: oieeeeeeee!!!! Hehehe!! A K fica sem folego rápido mesmo, mas com um Deus grego quem não ficaria??? E o Kouga ... nesse capitulo você teve noção do grude, né??? Aff , coitadinha da Kagome!! Estou mega feliz que tenha adorado!!!! Kissus, Tô esperando suas pxms reviews ok????**

**mk-chan160: helllooooooo! É essa foi a primeira fic que escrevi, já faz alguns meses. Muito obrigada pelas boas vindas, me senti bem acolhida! ; ). Quanto ao capítulo ficou mínimo mesmo, né? Mais eles vão ficando maiores eu garanto. Na época que escrevi ainda estava pegando o ritmo e aí tinha a cobrança dos leitores e acabaram saindo capitulos curtinhos. Nem me diga o quanto isso pode ser estressante, como leitora depois dessa experiencia tento dar espaço para os escritores... só não vale sumir por meses ou anos!!! ;P. Vc tb ama o Sesshy e o Inu??? Encontrei uma irmã!!!!!! Tenho uma paixão avassaladora pelo Sesshy, mas o Inu tb é o amor da minha vida... ai, ai, ai!!!Enfim , espero que tenha gostado!!! kissus e nos vemos da pxm vez!**

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: O Inuyasha pertence a dona Rumiko Takahashi e ela não quis me emprestar... fominha!!! **

**High School **

**Capítulo 3**

Kagome sentiu seu coração quase sair pela boca quando ouviu aquele nome – Sesshoumaru – então esse era o nome daquele que tanto tinha mexido com seu coração, sentiu suas pernas bambearem enquanto relembrava a cena daquela manhã:

- Sesshoumaru - sussurra Kagome.

- Kagome? Oiii? Você ainda ta aí? Kagome? - chamava Sango diante da mudez da amiga.

- Claro!!!!!! - diz Kagome.

- Sim, voltando ao assunto do dia, o Kohaku me disse que ele veio de Kyoto tem pouco tempo e está morando na mesma república que o Miroku, parece que os pais dele já faleceram. O Kohaku na verdade não foi muito com a cara dele não, disse que ele é super calado, até meio metido viu, por isso mesmo não se sabe muito dele. Tomara que a Rin tenha tido mais sorte né? Kagome???

- Tô ouvindo...

- E não sabe falar mais não é?

- Quer dizer que ele não tem pais...- diz Kagome sem dar atenção ao que Sango havia dito, naquele momento se identificou um pouco com Sesshoumaru, ela também sabia como era sentir a falta dos pais.

-É, mais e sobre ele ser metido, o que você acha?

- O Kohaku também quer demais não é Sango, ele acabou de chegar, não conhece ninguém, vai ver ele é tímido.

- Pode ser.

- Obrigada Sango!

- Que nada, você faria o mesmo por mim.

-È. Boa noite e novamente obrigada.

- Boa noite e sonhe com seu novo anjo, amanhã nós veremos o que a Rin conseguiu e decidimos qual vai ser o próximo passo.

- Certo! Tchau!

Kagome naquela noite custou a dormir, a imagem de Sesshoumaru não saía de sua mente, sentia-se quente ao pensar nele, já tinha visto caras bonitos antes, mas aquele era diferente, seu rosto, seu corpo, sua boca – simplesmente perfeita – Kagome sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo e corou diante dos próprios pensamentos. Como ninguém nunca tinha despertado nada daquele tipo nela antes????? O que Sesshoumaru tinha pra atraí-la tanto??? E Kagome pensou novamente naquela boca. Foi uma noite longa pra ela e quando finalmente adormeceu sonhou com ele.

- Bom Dia!!!! Disse Kagome ao chegar na cozinha para o café da manhã.

Acordara atrasada, mas muito bem disposta depois das notícias de ontem. Encontrara Souta já terminando seu café para ir pra faculdade. Ele estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Souta desculpe por ontem é que eu tava um pouco nervosa e...

- Tudo bem maninha. – disse Souta abrindo um largo sorriso, não resistia ao jeito que Kagome ficava quando havia feito algo errado. - Entendo que você também tenha problemas, mas espero que você confie em mim pra compartilhá-los já que na maior parte do tempo somos só nós dois.

- Eu sei.- responde Kagome abaixando a cabeça, confiava no irmão, contudo falar de garotos com ele já era um pouco demais para ela.

- Então vai me contar o que foi???? Nada haver com aquele chato do filho dos Yoshitsune, não né? Já basta o que ele aprontou com você nas férias. Se eu estivesse lá e não fazendo o curso na faculdade ele iria aprender a deixar você em paz! – diz Souta ainda sorrindo.

- Não - diz Kagome ainda sem olhar pra Souta.

- Então tá quando você quiser pode me contar, agora tome logo seu café ou você vai se atrasar ainda mais. Souta afaga a cabeça de Kagome e despede-se.

- Ô senhorita Kagome não vai comer não? - diz a empregada que estava de pé junto da mesa.

- Não Issuzu eu estou sem fome e atrasada. – pega a mochila e já ía saindo quando Issuzu chama.

- Senhorita Kagome! Seu bentô e o da senhorita Rin como pediu.

Kagome pega os bentos e vai para o colégio em sua bicicleta, foi tão depressa que conseguiu chegar antes do sinal tocar e encontrou as amigas no pátio olhando algo mais adiante.

- Bom Dia! - diz Kagome olhando pra elas - O que foi?? Então ela o vê poucos metros adiante

- Agora entendo o que você sentiu Kagome – foi a única resposta que Rin conseguiu dar.

Sesshoumaru entra no prédio do colégio e é Sango que chama as outras duas, se não se andassem depressa acabariam chegando depois do professor. E realmente elas se atrasam. Ao entrar são advertidas pelo professor.

- Espero não vê-las mais chegando atrasadas senhoritas.

- Não senhor, respondem as três – e ouvem um risinho abafado vindo do outro lado da sala.

Era Kikyou, Ayame e outras "colegas" que pertenciam ao grupo de Kikyou. Havia muita rivalidade entre Kikyou e Kagome. Apesar de ligeiramente parecidas nunca se deram bem. Eram rivais em tudo, as duas praticavam arco e flecha no colégio e na última competição Kikyou vencera deixando-a ainda mais insuportável, era bastante arrogante achando-se no direito de humilhar os outros por ser filha de um senador. Além do mais fazia bastante sucesso com os garotos e não cansava de falar mal de Kagome (claro que sobrava também para Rin e Sango por serem suas amigas), no entanto Kagome a ignorava a maior parte do tempo.

- Deviam estar com vergonha de aparecer, são tão sem graça – sussurra ironicamente Kikyou arrancando novos risinhos de Ayame e companhia.

Kagome, Sango e Rin ignoram para não tomar mais um carão do professor e o restante da aula transcorre tranquilamente.

No almoço Rin passa o relatório de tudo que já havia conseguido.

Rin: - O nome dele é Sesshoumaru Heike, tem dezoito anos e veio de Kyoto faz uns dois meses, aparentemente não tem mais família, e mora na mesma república que o Miroku.

Sango: - Que ele mora na mesma república que o Miroku nós já sabíamos... POWWW!!!!!

Kag e Rin: - O que foi Sango ??? – nesse momento saí de trás da arvore em que Sango estava encostada um jovem moreno de seus dezesseis anos com a marca vermelha de uma mão em seu rosto.

Miroku: Minha querida pensei que você tinha me chamado pra lhe fazer um carinho!!!!!

- Eu falei seu nome, mas não te chamei, além do mais o que você chama de carinho eu chamo de sem vergonhice, seu tarado!!!! – dizia Sango vermelha , não se sabia se era de raiva ou vergonha.

Kag: - Você estava ouvindo nosso conversa Miroku?????

Miroku: - Claro que não Kagome – dizendo isso fez a maior cara de santo.

Rin: - Então se você já tirou uma casquinha e já recebeu sua massagem facial diária é melhor ir saindo.

Miroku saiu soltando beijos para Sango o que fez com que Kagome e Rin rissem bastante da cara invocada da amiga.

- Tarado!!!!!! Mas Rin o que foi que você descobriu de novidade sobre o Heike? – Sango estava louca para que as amigas parassem de rir dela.

- Sim, parece que ele gosta de espadas e se inscreveu na turma de esgrima e kendo. E o único cara com quem ele fala regularmente é o Jaken Casul também do terceiro ano que praticamente o idolatra por que ele o salvou de um assalto durante as férias. Ele também trabalha ajudando na administração da república. Então é isso. Do jeito que ele é fechado acho que eu consegui foi muita coisa.

Kag:- E como foi que você descobriu tudo isso?

- Bem parece que você não é a única interessada nele, a assistente do diretor a Kagura é minha vizinha e tá caidinha pelo Sesshoumaru desde que ele veio se inscrever no colégio. Bastou eu tocar no nome dele e ela começou a falar tudo que sabia e ainda me confidenciou que está apaixonada por ele.

Kagome não gostou nada daquilo, Kagura era jovem e bonita também, ao imaginar ela beijando Sesshoumaru teve vontade de estrangulá-la. As amigas perceberam a cara ameaçadora de Kagome e tentaram tranqüiliza-la.

Rin: - Ela me disse que ele até agora foi muito frio com ela.

Sango: - Então Kagome você nem precisa ficar preocupada! Se ele tivesse gostado dela já teria rolado alguma coisa.

Kagome: - Isso não é verdade, ela pode não tê-lo interessado, porém eu não tenho idéia do que fazer pra que ele se interessar por mim!!!!

-----------------

Naquela manhã Kagome não estava muito animada, já havia descoberto várias coisas sobre Sesshoumaru nas últimas duas semanas, mas ainda não tinha idéia de como se aproximar dele, pensou em se inscrever na turma de esgrima e kendo, mais descobriu que já estavam completas e não havia mais vagas. Sua esperança era Rin conseguir se aproximar dele e assim com uma amiga em comum ficaria mais fácil. Rin tinha uma facilidade incrível de quebrar o gelo e se aproximar dos outros e como tinha muitos amigos no terceiro ano era mais fácil um primeiro contato dela com Sesshoumaru. Como já fazia quase duas semanas desde o dia que o vira pela primeira vez e como nem ela nem Sango ou mesmo Rin tiveram uma idéia melhor, resolveram que este seria o melhor (e único) plano a seguir e começariam a pô-lo em prática hoje. Apesar disso Kagome sentia que de algum modo aquilo não daria certo, mas resolveu esquecer essas preocupações e seguir em frente. Chegando a Tókio High School foi direto aos vestiários e trocou de roupa, sua primeira aula era de educação física na quadra externa.

- Oi meninas!!!!

Sango: - Oi!!!

Rin: Oi Ka!!! Tudo pronto pra hoje, combinei com a Erin que a ajudaria com os preparativos de um evento que o terceiro ano está organizando, parece que a turma toda vai estar lá.

- Ok. – disse Kagome um pouco desanimada.

- Você está linda Kagome!!! – disse Kouga se aproximando das três.

- Vê se não enche!!!!

A professora Kira chegou e a aula iria começar, mas antes ela deu um aviso.

– Pessoal como a quadra coberta está passando por uma reforma dividiremos esse espaço com outra turma que tem educação física no mesmo horário, peço a vocês que não atrapalhem a outra aula e concentrem-se na nossa, Ok?

- OK!!!!!!!! – respondeu a turma em coro.

Já estavam chegando os alunos da outra turma quando Kagome teve uma incrível surpresa.

Sango: - É impressão minha ou nós vamos ter aula com a turma do terceiro ano do Kohaku?

Mas Kagome não ouvia nada do que Sango dizia, estava olhando Sesshoumaru que caminhava ao lado do professor, vestia calça de moletom azul marinho, tênis brancos e uma camiseta regata da mesma cor que deixava a mostra seus braços fortes e seu tórax definido. Kagome sentiu um calor subir pelo seu corpo e sua face ruborizar diante daquela cena. Ele estava ainda mais lindo do que na primeira vez que o vira, os cabelos como sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo e seus olhos mais dourados que nunca pelo contato direto com a luz do sol.

A turma de Kagome jogava basquete enquanto o terceiro ano fazia ginástica exceto por Sesshoumaru que auxiliava o professor ajudando alguns alunos nos exercícios. Sango tentava se livrar de seu marcador (Miroku estava se aproveitando de estar marcando Sango e dava uma 'alisadas' indevidas.), enquanto Kagome tentava se concentrar no jogo e parar de olhar pra Sesshoumaru, mas numa dessas espiadas ela tropeça na bola e caí (O.O) e acaba torcendo o pé.

- Você está bem Higurashi? – pergunta a professora.

- Não meu tornozelo está doendo muito.

- Melhor alguém levá-la a enfermaria. – diz a professora

- Eu farei isso imediatamente. - prontifica-se Kouga já se preparando pra pegar Kagome no colo.

- Nem pensar!!! Prefiro ir mancando até lá! – responde Kagome grosseiramente.

- Mas Kagome ... – Kouga iria responder quando é interrompido pela professora.

- É melhor mesmo não sr. Yoshitsune você está demais interessado nela pra que eu deixe vocês sozinhos. - (até a professora já tinha notado as secadas que Kouga dava em Kagome durante o jogo, apesar de não ser atrevido como Miroku ele estava se aproveitando da situação pra ficar mais perto dela). - Além do mais vocês são do mesmo time e a equipe vais ficar muito desfalcada, esperem aqui. - a professora foi em direção a turma do terceiro ano e fala com o professor deles, voltando acompanhada por Sesshoumaru.

- O sr. Heike vai levá-la.

Kagome não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir, viu que Sango abrira um largo sorriso e Rin fizera um sinal de legal. Na cabeça de Kagome ecoava apenas um pensamento: "Bendita queda! Bendita queda! Bendita queda! Eu torceria os dois tornozelos só pra ficar o resto do dia com ele!!!!". Sesshoumaru a levantou em seus braços, Kagome sentiu pela primeira vez sua pele entrando em contato com a dele. Ela apoiou-se segurando-se no pescoço dele. "Não vou conseguir me segurar!!!!"- pensou Kagome fazendo um esforço enorme, podia sentir o hálito dele em seu rosto e era inebriante, suas bocas estavam tão próximas que não seria difícil beijá-lo. Ela sentia que ele não estava indiferente aquela situação, era bonita e tinha um belo corpo cujas curvas ficavam evidentes nas roupas de educação física.

- Está doendo muito? – perguntou Sesshoumaru tentando acabar com a tensão entre eles.

- Um pouco.

Nesse momento um aluno passa correndo e esbarra na perna machucada de Kagome que geme de dor e num reflexo aperta ainda mais seu corpo contra o de Sesshoumaru, sentindo o coração dele acelerar. Sesshoumaru havia parado de andar, o outro aluno já tinha saído do saguão do colégio e estavam os dois sozinhos já que era horário de aula. Seus olhares se cruzam e Kagome percebe que ainda estava agarrada a ele. "Tão perto..." – pensa Kagome, seus lábios se aproximam, no segundo seguinte suas bocas estavam seladas uma pela outra, Kagome começou a acariciar a nuca dele com seus dedos, sentiu corresponder. Ouviram-se passos ao longe e eles foram trazidos de volta a realidade, se separaram e Kagome de repente sentiu vergonha por tê-lo beijado, ele havia correspondido, mas e agora? Continuaram o caminho até a enfermaria em silêncio.

- É uma torção leve, gelo e repouso devem resolver. – disse a enfermeira.

- Eu não vou poderei vir ao colégio?- Pergunta Kagome. Sesshoumaru já havia ido embora a enfermeira o dispensou e mandou voltar pra aula.

- Não pelos próximos dois dias e alguém vai ter que vir buscá-la.

"Ótimo!..." – pensou Kagome "...quando eu consigo me aproximar dele vou ter que ficar de molho em casa.". Sentia um certo alívio por não ter que vê-lo pois estava com vergonha, no entanto também queria mais, sentir aquele turbilhão de emoções de novo.

-----------------

Naquela noite na cidade de Kyoto:

- Sinto muito meu querido, mas com a morte de seu tio Myuga o melhor é você ir morar com seu irmão em Tókio já que você não tem mais família aqui. Hum, não faça essa cara sei que você não se dá muito bem com seu irmão mais é sangue do seu sangue e isso significa muito. Além do que agora vocês só têm um ao outro. Vou arranjar as coisas pra você, ligarei para a Tókio High School e para o seu irmão avisando da sua ida e da morte de seu tio. Duvido que ele venha para o enterro já que eles não eram muito chegados. Sinto muito por tudo que você tem passado nos últimos meses, sei como é difícil, mas você não pode ficar aqui na pensão e seu responsável legal é seu irmão.

- Tudo bem senhora Kaede, eu entendo perfeitamente. – disse Inuyasha olhando para a lua através da janela, tinha passado por tanta coisa nesses últimos meses que morar com seu irmão não seria a pior delas. Pensou que talvez fosse Tókio o lugar em que sua vida mudaria, o lugar onde encontraria a paz que tanto procurava.

**Continua...**

** Não se esqueçam das REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Respostas das reviews: **

**Gabriela: Oi!!! Vc gosta de Kagome Sesshy??? Eu também adoro, também acho quue deverião explorar mais esse casal. Mas sinto informar que não é... eu tinha que escrever um Kagome Inu também pra ele não ficar com ciúmes né?? Se vc gosta de Kag Sesshy fique ligada em breve estarei postando uma fic com os dois como casal central o nome dela é O filho é seu, a vida é minha. Tô só finalizando os últimos capítulos de High School, pra poder continuá-la. Valeu pela review!! B-jos!**

**Angel Love dreams: Seus desejos serão atendidos??? Aguarde e confie! Muito, muito, muito obrigada!!!Continue aparecendo, ok???Seu níver tá chegando né? Então parabéns antecipado!!!!!! Tudo de bom!!! Kissus**

**Aline Higurashi: Oi xará!!!! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!!! Até que não fiz vc esperar muito né? O Inu tá chegando pra esquentar as coisas!! Tô muito feliz viu, adoro Diário de uma heroína, mas isso eu já venho lhe dizendo a muito tempo!!! B-jos!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: O Inuyasha não me pertence, essa fic tem apenas a finalidade de entreter sem fins lucrativos! **

** High School**

** Capítulo 4**

- Mas Souta eu já tô bem!!!!!

- Nada disso mocinha, foram ordens médicas e a senhorita vai ficar de cama, colégio então só na semana que vem já que depois de amanha é sábado.

De nada adiantaram todos os esforços de Kagome para convencer o irmão que já estava bem apesar de ter torcido o tornozelo apenas 24h atrás. Sango e Rin vieram lhe visitar naquele mesmo dia mais tarde. Rin contou que conversou com Sesshoumaru durante alguns preparativos para o evento e que ele perguntou como Kagome estava (o que a deixou felicíssima), contou também que o evento era uma festa a fantasia que rolaria na republica, em três semanas, para angariar fundos para a feira escolar daquele ano. Kagome tentava desviar seus pensamentos de Sesshoumaru, precisava estudar, esse ano estava sendo bem difícil já estava com dificuldades em matemática e ainda por cima perderia dois dias de aulas por causa do tornozelo.

- Senhorita Kagome telefone pra você, disse que é um colega seu chamado Heike. – Issuzu entregou o telefone pra Kagome e saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

- Alô? – perguntou uma Kagome surpresa e indescritivelmente feliz!!!

- Alô, Higurashi? Sou eu Heike, a Rin me deu seu telefone, bem eu liguei pra saber como você está?

- Melhor, Obrigada!!!!

- Desculpe!

- Por que eu tenho que te desculpar?

- Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo, eu sinto muito, não vai mais se repetir. Eu não te conheço direito ... – dizia Sesshoumaru.

Kagome estava muda, não queria ouvir aquilo... como assim desculpe? Será que ele não gostara do beijo? Não havia significado nada? Ou pior não gostava dela?? Pensou que ele tivesse ligado pra saber como ela estava e se aproximar dela. Ele não tinha esse direito, não tinha o direito de transformar aquele momento lindo em um acidente (apesar de ter sido) era algo que ela ansiava muito. Aquele tom dele a machucou, ela queria mudar de assunto.

- Tudo bem Sessh... quer dizer Heike, não se preocupe com isso! Obrigada por ter me ajudado me carregando até a enfermaria, na hora eu esqueci de agradecer.

- Então tudo bem. A algo mais em que posso ajudá-la?

- Não, Obr... Quer dizer tem – Kagome acabara de ter uma idéia – já me disseram que você é um ótimo aluno, será que você poderia me ajudar com uma matéria? Estou tendo certa dificuldade e não conheço ninguém que possa me ajudar. (que mentira deslavada Sango era a CDF da turma junto com Houjo e não deixaria de ajudá-la, mas o que Kagome queria era estar perto de Sesshoumaru e assim poder conquistá-lo. ( N.a.: tava na cara né nem precisava explicar, agora já foi .) – além do que vou perder esses dias de aula, você poderia?

- Sim, mas terá que ser durante meu expediente na república algum problema?

- Não, nenhum. Então quando podemos começar?

- Sábado no final da tarde.

- Ok! Então até sábado.

- Até!

- Tchau.

O resto da semana passou tranqüilo e depressa exceto pela visita de Kouga na sexta-feira que acabou com Kagome brincando de tiro ao alvo sendo que o alvo era simplesmente a cabeça de Kouga na qual Kagome tentava acertar os vasos de flores.

O sábado chegou quente e ensolarado, Kagome resolveu chamar Sango e Rin para tomar um sorvete numa lanchonete que ficava no caminho da escola para a república. Precisava se refrescar e também de apoio moral para a sua investida naquela tarde, iria direto de lá para a sua primeira aula de reforço.

- Eu quero um sundae triplo de chocolate, por favor!- falou Kagome ansiosa. Estava linda naquela tarde vestia uma saia jeans acima do joelho com uma camiseta azul claro e tênis brancos, os cabelos estavam presos num coque displicente feito com um lápis e algumas mechas pendiam por sua nuca e rosto.

- Não adianta querer se embebedar com sorvete Kagome, é de chocolate e não de saquê! – Falou Sango enquanto ria da ansiedade da amiga.

- Tá tão na cara assim? O que você acha Rin?

- Acho que não parece. – disse Rin desanimada.

- O que foi Rin? Você é sempre tão alegre e extrovertida a mais animada das três e anda tão cabisbaixa ultimamente! Sei que não tenho sido a melhor das amigas, só me preocupando com meu "problema", mas quero que saibam que sempre podem contar comigo a qualquer hora.

- Não é nada não Kagome. – falou Rin forçando um sorriso – Eu estou bem!!!

- Então tá, Vamos ao sorvete!!!!!

Conversaram animadamente sobre outras coisas desviando do assunto Sesshoumaru. Na saída da lanchonete Kagome despediu-se de Sango e Rin e estava indo em direção a república, mas ao tentar atravessar uma rua é atropelada por uma moto que por sorte estava vindo em baixa velocidade. Seus livros espalharam-se por todos os lados, caíra sentada no chão e ainda por cima arranhara o joelho.

- Não olha pra onde anda não garota! – diz o motoqueiro descendo da moto.

- Olho sim! Mas parece que é você que não enxerga seu idiota e ainda por cima é mal educado ou tá com medo de mostrar a cara com esse capacete aí?!?! - Diz Kagome irritada enquanto se levantava e tentava se recompor.

- Mas você é atrevida hein garota?- diz o rapaz tirando o capacete.

Kagome já iria responder mais não acreditou quando olhou para o rapaz. Ele tinha longos cabelos prateados quase brancos e olhos cor de âmbar!!!!!!! Assim como Sesshoumaru!

" – Mas há algo de diferente nos olhos dele." - pensou Kagome.

Inuyasha olhava detidamente para a garota a sua frente, "- Ela é linda! Pena que seja tão chatinha !!!!"- ele pensou. Kagome também estava perdida em seus pensamentos, ele era bonito, fora a cor dos olhos e cabelos era bastante diferente de Sesshoumaru, mas também era bonito, seria ele parente de Sesshoumaru? Nunca soube que ele ainda tivesse família, ao que parece todos já morreram.

- E aí você se machucou muito? Precisa de ajuda?- falou Inuyasha tentando ser cordial.

- Eu estou bem, e isso não é graças a você com certeza!! – disse Kagome ao ser trazida de volta a realidade pela voz de Inuyasha.

-Feh!!! Estou vendo que você esta bem, pelo menos pra ser chata você está ótima.

- Olha aqui seu... sem nome, já estou atrasada e por sua causa, se me der licença vou continuar meu caminho.- Kagome saiu pisando duro na direção contrária.

- A vontade!!! – disse Inuyasha rindo ao ver o jeito como Kagome saiu, montou na moto e partiu.

Kagome iria pra república, mais antes voltou a lanchonete para limpar o pequeno arranhão, uma das garçonetes lhe arranjou um band-aid, depois correu pra republica para não se atrasar mais. Ao chegar parou na entrada, observou a bela construção e como era grande, respirou fundo, soltou os cabelos e tocou a campainha. Mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao abrirem a porta.

- É sério Inuyasha, você vai arrasar o corações das gatinhas do colégio com esse visual bad boy, por favor vê se não me deixa de fora!- dizia Miroku enquanto abria a porta.

- Oi, Kagome! Que surpresa!!!!- disse Miroku ao vê-la na porta.

Kagome olhou pra Inuyasha e percebeu que ele estava tão surpreso quanto ela.

- Já veio atrás de mim é? Como foi que você me descobriu garota? – disse Inuyasha indo em direção a Kagome.

- Miroku, eu vim falar com o Heike, ele está? – Kagome nem olhou pra Inuyasha e continuou falando com Miroku.

- Você estava falando com um deles.- respondeu Miroku.

Kagome abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, não sabia o que falar. Achara Inuyasha parecido com Sesshoumaru (Já que não é todo dia que você encontra garotos de olhos âmbar e cabelos quase brancos), mas descartara a possibilidade de Sesshoumaru ter parentes, pelo visto se enganara. Inuyasha continuava parado a porta sem entender nada. Miroku percebendo a situação tentou explicar.

- Inuyasha, essa é Kagome Higurashi minha colega de classe. E Kagome esse é Inuyasha Heike irmão do Sesshoumaru, ele acabou de se mudar e vai estudar conosco.

"Isso não vai prestar!!!" – pensaram Inuyasha e Kagome ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu vim falar com o Sesshoumaru, ele está me esperando. – disse Kagome tentando se livrar daquela situação constrangedora.

- Então vou te levar até ele.

Kagome seguiu Miroku em direção ao interior da república. Inuyasha ficou no hall de entrada, mas Kagome podia sentir os olhos deles seguindo-a até que entraram na sala de estar. Para a idéia que Kagome tinha de uma Republica até que era bem organizada. Na sala de estar haviam três grandes sofás, algumas poltronas e enormes janelas de vidro que permitiam ver o céu, já alaranjado pelo pôr do sol. Era uma casa grande casa antiga e tinha duas escadas que se encontravam na parte de cima.

- Cada escada leva a uma ala: a da esquerda é a dos garotos e a da direita é das garotas. É uma república mista mais os dormitórios são separados. Só compartilhamos das áreas de convivência, infelizmente.- disse Miroku.

Kagome riu do comentário de Miroku, já conhecia seu jeito assanhado, talvez fosse só por isso que Sango não namorasse com ele, sentia que a amiga gostava bastante dele apesar de nunca admitir.

- Aqui era uma biblioteca, mais serve de administração para a república - falou Miroku ao abria uma grande porta de madeira. – Heike você tem visita.

- Já está entregue! – disse Miroku se dirigindo a Kagome e saindo.

- Está atrasada. – disse Sesshoumaru levantando os olhos de alguns papeis que examinava sobre a mesa.

- Desculpe, é que ocorreu um acidente e eu acabei me atrasando. – respondeu Kagome encabulada.

- Sente-se – indicou uma cadeira em frente a mesa – Você está bem?

- Sim, só foi um arranhão.

- Então vamos começar que já perdemos muito tempo.

Estudaram cerca de duas horas, Kagome ficou encantada com Sesshoumaru, ele realmente era muito inteligente e tinha esclarecido outras matérias além de matemática.

- Acho melhor você ir agora senão vai ficar muito tarde pra você sair daqui.

- É mesmo, então quando será a próxima aula? – Kagome perguntou já bem mais descontraída do que quando chegara.

- Vamos marcar para quarta-feira. Então as quartas e sábados aqui mesmo, e no mesmo horário está bem?

- Ok!

Kagome terminou de pegar seus livros e Sesshoumaru a acompanhou até a porta, ao passarem pela sala de estar estavam Inuyasha e Miroku conversando.

- Até logo, Kagome! – despediu-se Miroku.

-Até!! – respondeu Kagome.

Inuyasha apenas olhou ela se afastar para a porta junto com Sesshoumaru.

- Obrigada, e até segunda! – ao dizer isso ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo no rosto de Sesshoumaru. – Boa noite! "e sonhe comigo" – pensou Kagome.

- Boa Noite! – ele respondeu ainda surpreso pela atitude dela.

Kagome não viu, mais lá de dentro Inuyasha de repente ficou de cara emburrada ao escutar a conversa. "-o que ela viu naquele cara pra ficar toda derretido com ele- pensou".

Kagome voltou pra casa muito bem humorada naquela noite.

- Senhorita Kagome, a senhorita Sango já ligou várias vezes e pediu que assim que chegasse ligasse para ela. – disse Issuzu assim que viu Kagome.

- Está bem, obrigada Issuzu! – correu para o seu quarto e já discando o número de Sango pensou o que haveria de tão importante agora.

- Alô, Boa noite! Kohaku?Aqui é a Kagome a Sango está?

- Esta sim, mas antes eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa, posso?

- Claro.

- As informações que eu dei a Sango serviram?- perguntou Kohaku num tom de voz bastante natural.

- Como assim? - Kagome sentiu sua face enrubescer.

- Bem é que minha irmã nunca se preocupou com meus colegas de classe e de repente veio me fazer perguntas sobre o Heike, se fosse pra ela, ela nunca perguntaria. Então só sobram as melhores amigas dela, você e Rin. Tentei matar minha curiosidade sozinho observando você e Rin durante a aula conjunta de educação física, mas como as duas não tiravam os olhos do Heike continuei na dúvida, mas quando ele lhe levou a enfermaria vi que Sango lhe lançou um sorriso e Rin apesar de triste e parecer querer estar no seu lugar lhe fez um sinal de legal. Então só sobra você.

- Quanta imaginação Kohaku!!!!!rsrs – disse Kagome dando uma risada sem graça.

- Qual é Kagome? Eu conheço vocês três a muito tempo e sei que estão aprontando algo.

- Bem se você acha que é verdade, não posso fazer nada, mas por favor chama a Sango!

- Ela já está vindo.

- Obrigada.

- Mais uma coisa...

- O que é Kohaku?

- Como foi que você e a Rin decidiram quem ia ficar com o Heike se as duas estão gostando dele?

**- QUE LOUCURA È ESSA KOHAKU!!!!! ME DÁ AQUI ESSE TELEFONE AGORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!E SAI DAQUI!!!!**

- Alô, Kagome, não houve as besteiras do meu irmão não!!- disse Sango ao pegar o telefone.

- Kagome???

- Essa besteira bem que pode ter um fundo de verdade Sango! – diz Kagome secamente.

Continua...

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**O Inuyasha chegou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Respostas das reviews:**

**neiva:oiiiiiiiiiiiii!!valeu pelo coment, o Inuyasha chegou para apimentar as coisas... espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tb!! Kissus**

**Bru-chan - Gi-chan: Oi minina (hey essa mania de chamar o povo de minina é minha, mas eu compartilho com vc!! ;P rsrsrs). Ta´dando uma coceira nos dedos, uma vontade louca de postar mais, só que eu tenho que dar uma desacelarada para dar tempo de terminar de escrever a fic. Agora são dois deuses gregos pra gente (e pra Kagome tb) babar... prepare os lenços!! E sim o Kouga tá um grude, mas o dê-le tá guardado!! Tô te esperando viu??? kissus **

**Kissus a todos os leitores !!!!**

**Ja Ne  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: aff isso já encheu... o Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko Takahashi... vai dona Rumiko pode tirar uma dá minha cara pq o Inu é seu, pode... um dia... escreva ... um dia ele será meu!!!hahahahahahahah (risada maléfica) afff surto de loucura total... deletem essa parte e vamos ao que interessa!**

**High School **

** Capítulo 5**

- Kagome, o Kohaku tem a imaginação fértil e SEMPRE FOI INTROMETIDO TAMBÉM (falou alto nessa parte pra que Kohaku a ouvisse), você acreditou nele??- falou Sango num tom conciliador. - A Rin sempre foi uma amiga fiel.

- Eu sei disso, mas não posso mais fingir que não percebi o quanto a Rin está diferente, nem você! Ela sempre foi extrovertida e agora anda tão calada. Se pensarmos bem isso começou pouco depois que ela o viu pela primeira vez. Tem alguma coisa errada com a Rin e eu vou ter que tirar essa história a limpo. Mas porque você me ligou?

- Bem, é que a Rin me ligou e contou que a Kagura disse a ela que segunda –feira teremos um novo colega, o irmão do Heike! Disse que ela está na maior fossa porque levou mais um fora do Sesshoumaru.

-Já estou sabendo.

- Que a Kagura tomou mais um fora dele?

- Não, que o irmão dele vai estudar conosco.

- Ah é, você esteve hoje na república e o conheceu lá?

- Na verdade ele me atropelou hoje na saída da lanchonete. – disse Kagome sem muita emoção.

- COMO ASSIMM ????????????

Kagome contou tudo a Sango desde a saída da lanchonete até sua volta pra casa. Mais em sua cabeça não parava de martelar a idéia de que Rin estava apaixonada por Sesshoumaru.

- Kagome, você realmente está bem???- perguntou Sango preocupada com a apatia da amiga sempre tão empolgada quando o assunto era Sesshoumaru. - Eu juro que vou matar o Kohaku por essa!!!

- Bem eu não estou Sango, descobrir que sua amiga está apaixonada pelo mesmo cara que você não deixa ninguém bem, mas eu vou resolver esse assunto e vai ser logo!

- Mas agente não tem certeza dos sentimentos dela!

- Ela só anda calada, e não pode me ouvir falar em Sesshoumaru que se encolhe ainda mais, está me evitando, e não diga que é mentira porque a prova é que ela ligou pra você e não diretamente pra mim para contar a novidade, mas não é isso que me deixa mais preocupada?

- O que seria então?

- O Sesshoumaru só me chama de Higurashi e quando ele ligou pra mim, ele a chamou de Rin... Sango e se for eu que estou sobrando nessa história ????-disse Kagome num fio de voz.

Agora foi a vez de Sango ficar calada, parece que Kohaku logo notou algo que elas demoraram para perceber.

- Eu vou ligar pra Rin e pedir que ela venha amanhã aqui em casa, você vem Sango?

- Claro.

Kagome desligou o telefone, e olhou para uma foto em sua escrivaninha, nela estavam as três Kagome, Sango e Rin abraçadas na praia, sorriam felizes. Nunca havia brigado seriamente com nenhuma das duas, se conheciam desde a 1ª série e sempre foram muito unidas. Uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto de Kagome, não queria perder a amizade delas por nada, mas também não admitiria mentiras, o melhor era por tudo as claras logo e pensar numa solução juntas, por mais doloroso que isso fosse.

Ligou pra Rin, fez um esforço para parecer o mais natural possível e a convidou para ir a sua casa.

- Kagome eu não posso, eu marquei de sair com minha mãe! – Rin tentou escapar, ultimamente estava cada vez mais difícil encarar Kagome.

- Não aceito não como resposta você vem e ponto final, bota sua mãe no telefone que eu a convenço! – insistia Kagome.

- Tá bom, você venceu! Eu mesma falo com ela, estarei aí amanhã. – disse Rin

- Ótimo, então até amanha.

Aquela noite foi difícil para as duas, estavam tão preocupadas com o dia seguinte que não conseguiam pregar o olho, mas por fim foram vencidas pelo cansaço e dormiram.

Manhã de domingo, casa dos Higurashi:

- Kagome você não vai comer ?- pergunta Souta vendo que a irmã malmente tocara no copo de suco.

-Estou sem fome, mais tarde eu faço um lanche. – disse Kagome.

- Você não quer ir comigo ao clube? Sei que o pessoal é um pouco mais velho mais até que são divertidos!! – tentava Souta animar a irmã.

- Não, Sango e Rin vem pra cá hoje.

- Que bom!!Você parece estar precisando realmente de companhia. – segurou o queixo de Kagome e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela. – Você não quer me contar qual é o seu problema? - Mas foi interrompido por Issuzu.

- A senhorita Sango chegou e está esperando na sala.

Souta sorriu pra Kagome, que olhou agradecida pelo irmão estar ali.

- Prometa que vai reservar um final de semana pra nós dois fazermos alguma coisa!!

- Claro maninho, em breve. – Kagome deu um beijo no rosto de Souta e foi ver Sango.

- Issuzu, quando a Rin chegar, peça-a para ir ao meu quarto. - falou Kagome para Issuzu, antes de subir com Sango.

Estavam ambas caladas sentadas na cama quando Rin chegou. O silêncio foi mortal. Sango decidiu quebrar o gelo.

- Gente de repente me deu uma fome, vocês não estão com fome?

- Não. - responderam as duas.

- Legal, acho que a minha fome também já passou. – disse Sango não querendo deixá-las sozinhas temendo pelo pior.

Kagome resolveu acabar com aquele martírio e começar.

- Rin, nós sempre fomos sinceras umas com as outras e isso é o que faz da nossa amizade tão especial, mais ultimamente você anda estranha e quieta, sinto que você esconde algo de nós, principalmente de mim. – respirou fundo e continuou. – acho que é chegada a hora de sermos totalmente sinceras. – Kagome olhava Rin, sua expressão era doce, porém sofrida, adorava a amiga e aquela situação estava sendo dolorosa demais. Rin por sua vez não conseguia encarar Kagome a vergonha a impedia.

- Rin acima de tudo somos amigas – disse Kagome tentando encorajar Rin a falar. – Não tenha vergonha de expor seus sentimentos, pois estou abrindo meu coração pra você e se você não fizer o mesmo nossa amizade será impossível.

Rin sentiu que não podia mais conter as lágrimas. Kagome ao ver a amiga chorando a abraçou.

- Estamos aqui Rin, confie em nós, por favor.- pediu Kagome, apesar de se sentir magoada percebeu que se dependesse de Rin continuariam daquele jeito. Sango apenas assistia a tudo com os olhos marejados.

- Eu sinto muito K!!! Foi mais forte que eu!Eu tentei mais não consigo esquecê-lo! Eu estou apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru!!!!!- disse Rin entre soluços.

Kagome sentiu o peso daquelas palavras, sentiu seu chão sumir, queria bater em Rin, enxotá-la do seu quarto mais sabia que a amiga não tivera a intenção e que tinha sofrido todo esse tempo sozinha. Após longos minutos de silencio afastou Rin já mais calma fazendo-a sentar-se na cama, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se em frente a ela, segurando as mão dela falou:

- Não vamos mais deixar dúvidas, ok? Já aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?

- Não, só conversamos algumas vezes na escola e outras na ... na republica quando eu ia visitar algumas amigas, mais na verdade era pra vê-lo!!- e desatou a chorar novamente. - Desculpe Kagome!!!!!

Silêncio.

- Tudo bem! Nenhuma de nós teve culpa, não escolhemos por quem nos apaixonamos. Só quero pedir que de hoje em diante não haja mais mentiras, nem omissões. Vamos tentar voltar a ser o que éramos, ou melhor, vamos continuar a ser o que somos - amigas. Vamos dar tempo ao tempo, nem sabemos se ele gosta de uma de nós. Se ele chegar a se apaixonar por alguém seja por quem for eu dá minha parte aceitarei, não há outra coisa a se fazer. – Kagome falava tão calmamente que espantou Sango e Rin.

- Eu sei que ele está apaixonado por você, senão ele não teria lhe beijado. – disse Rin ainda cabisbaixa.

- Isso não quer dizer nada, a atitude dele comigo não mudou. Pode ter sido apenas uma coisa de momento. – continuou Kagome.- Não vamos deixar de ser amigas por isso, não é? – e sorriu para Rin. – Não vamos nos separar só por causa de um garoto, há tantos por aí!!

- Claro!

- Ótimo e que tal um abraço?. – o sorriso de Kagome era convidativo.

Abraçaram-se as três, pouco depois Rin foi embora e Kagome pediu que Sango a acompanhasse até em casa. Sozinha no seu quarto Kagome deixou que toda a dor que segurará até aquele momento viesse a tona e chorou, chorou enquanto pensava que merecia um Oscar por ter conseguido ser tão controlada quando na verdade sentia uma necessidade louca de um ombro no qual pudesse chorar e extravasar sua magoa. Precisava de ar fresco e resolveu sair. Foi andando meio sem rumo até um parque. Lá sentou-se embaixo de uma cerejeira e ficou a fitar o céu envolta em seus pensamentos.

- Eu acho realmente que você me persegue garota! È a terceira vez que te encontro em menos de 24 h! – disse uma voz já familiar ao seu lado.

Kagome virou-se para olhar e viu Inuyasha parado ao seu lado.

- Eu não estou a fim de discutir com você hoje, eu quero ficar sozinha, portanto suma daqui! – disse isso sem nem olhar para Inuyasha.

-Sinto muito, mais se você não percebeu o parque é público! E como diz o ditado os incomodados que se mudem. Você até que engana bem, com o Sesshoumaru ontem você foi tãããooo educada! - respondeu Inuyasha ironicamente.

- Porque será que você não pode simplesmente ir embora!!!!!!!!!!- disse Kagome sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. – Eu só queria um pouco de ar fresco!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha então percebeu que Kagome estava chorando, ajoelhou-se ao lado dela.

- Eu sinto muito se na minha insensatez a fiz chorar, eu vou deixá-la sozinha. - Sussurra perto do rosto de Kagome.

Mas ao tentar se levantar para ir embora sente a mão de Kagome segurar seu braço.

- Eu não quero ficar sozinha. Você pode ficar comigo? – murmura Kagome ainda sem olhar para Inuyasha.

Inuysha senta-se então ao seu lado e fica em silêncio, sente Kagome recostar a cabeça sobre seu ombro e as lágrimas dela o molharem. Queria confortá-la mais não sabia como, não entendia o que era aquilo mais sentia seu peito oprimido ao vê-la tão fragilizada, naquele momento daria tudo para que ela estivesse brigando com ele. Kagome por sua vez também não sabia ao certo porque o pedira pra ficar, talvez estivesse com medo de que aquele sentimento de vazio que estava sentindo a dominasse. Então Kagome levanta um pouco o rosto:

-Obrigada! – diz fitando Inuyasha e sente uma imensa ternura emanando daquele olhar como se estivesse a aconchegando. Recosta novamente o rosto no ombro de Inuyasha e adormece.

Inuyasha permaneceu imóvel, evitava ao máximo se mover para não correr o risco de desperta-la, porém um murmúrio de Kagome o fez mudar de idéia.

- Sesshoumaru... – disse Kagome ainda adormecida.

Ao ouvir a menção daquele nome, involuntariamente o lábio de Inuyasha se contorceu.

- Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo você chamar por ele. – disse ao mesmo tempo que levantava e saía.

O rosto de Kagome foi direto ao chão, despertou assustada e desnorteada, quando finamente lembrou o que estava acontecendo sentiu toda a raiva por Inuyasha voltar.

- Aquele idiota, me deixou aqui sozinha, eu sabia que não podia confiar nele. Mas ele me paga, essa ainda tem volta!!!!!!!!!!!- Kagome resmungou impropérios contra Inuyasha durante todo o percurso de volta pra casa.

- Senhorita Kagome, a sua amiga Sango já ligou várias vezes perguntando pela senhorita. Seu irmão já chegou também perguntou pela senhorita e tem um pacote que entregaram hoje também seu que eu coloquei no seu quarto.

-Ok!

- Senhorita Kagome?

- O que é Issuzu, não me diga que o presidente do Japão também ligou pra mim?

- Esse não ligou não senhorita, é que eu queria saber se está tudo bem, a senhorita ta com uma cara!

- Comigo está tudo bem Issuzu, você deveria se preocupar com aquele novato, amanhã não vai ser o dia dele!!!! – disse isso e subiu correndo tão rápido que nem ouviu Issuzo perguntar:

- Que novato????

Assim que Kagome chegou ao quarto o telefone tocou e ela atendeu:

- Alô?

- ONDE É QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA??? QUER ME MATAR DE PREOCUPAÇÃO?????

- Oi pra você também Sango!

- Desculpe se eu pulei os cumprimentos, é que essa tarde eu deixei uma amiga sozinha que apesar de ter tentado não conseguiu me enganar com aquele teatro de que estava tudo bem e aí quando eu ligo pra saber dela, ela simplesmente sumiu a tarde inteira!!! Eu quase tive um treco! Mas parece que você já se restabeleceu está até irônica de novo.

- Graças aquele garoto idiota que tem o dom de me tirar do sério.

- Quem é o garoto? Eu tenho que agradecer a ele!! Pensei que fosse demorar mais pra você sair da fossa.

- Ahahaha- garagalhou Kagome ironicamente.- Muito engraçadinha você! Mas aquele mal-educado do Inuyasha não merece agradecimento não, eu tenho uma coisa melhor reservada pra ele.

- AH! Então foi ele, mas o que foi que ele fez pra merecer esse "presentinho seu"?

- Vou deixar você no suspense e se prepare para muitas gargalhadas, amanhã vai ser um dia memorável!!!

- Como assim K?

- Não vou estragar a surpresa não. Até amanhã!

- Se eu insistir será que você diz?

- Não!

- Então se não tem jeito. Até amanhã.!

Quando desligou o telefone Kagome estava com um sorriso nos lábios e uma idéia fixa na cabeça.

**Continua...**

** Não se esqueçam ... botão a esquerda... GO.. REVIEWS!!!!! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Ludy-chan: ai, ai, ai... Ludy qndo eu vi sua review eu já tinha publicado o capítulo e o site ainda não tinha postado seu comentário!! Ai de mim esquecer de alguém... eu mesma me esgano... sou meio aluada mas de vcs eu não esqueço não!!! Por isso te darei duas respostas pra compensar. XD . Então vamos a primeira review: YES, YES, YES!!! Eu concordo que o Inu e a Ka juntos são muito kawaiis, mas que existe uma química única entre a Kagome e o Sesshy isso existe sem dúvida. Eu tb adoro esse casal e faço campanha pra que escrevam mais fics com eles, eles são tão sexys e intrigantes juntos... eu simplesmente ADORO!!! Sobre o site, eu quero sim... pode mandar na review ou via e-mail, estarei esperando. E eu tb acho o Sesshy perfeito... mas eu aho que isso ficou bem claro na descrição que eu fiz dele no primeiro capítulo né... uma verdadeira beleza celestial perdida na terra. Mas como eu digo e repito sempre sou apaixonada pelo Sesshy e amo o Inu, ou seja, não posso viver sem nenhum dos dois!!! E não é egoísmo não, é a pura necessidade de uma garota que se encantou pelos irmãos Taisho. Já sou tímida, vc me deixa ainda mais com os elogios... Obrigada!!!**

**Ludy-chan: 2... Quanto a seus pedidos na segunda review a respeito dos casais.. a única coisa que posso adiantar é que a fic já tá quase toda escrita e publicada em outro site... só me falta escrever os dois últimos capítulos... assim o que já está escrito permanecerá por justiça aos outros leitores. Mas a sua opinião me deixa feliz... fico contente em saber que outros gostam de KagSesshy tb!!! Brigado Lu e te espero nos pxms capítulos!!! Muitos kissus e não esquece do site tá?**

** NAH-CHAN: Oi Nah!!! Tô surpresa com a quantidade de gente que quer KagomeSesshy, eu tb fico louquinha pra ver esses dois juntos! No entanto, é como eu disse pra Ludy, já está escrito e publicado em outro site tô terminando os dois últimos capitulos assim o que foi, permanecerá. mas tem fique KagXSesshy sem maiores dúvidas que eu tô escrevendo chegando por esses dias.muito obrigada, não vou maltratar muiiiiiiittttttttooooooo o Kouga não, só um pouquinho!! rsrsrsrs. te vejo aqui ou nas suas fics gosto tanto de A última jornada quanto de Escrava (já comentei lá, mas o fantasma Naraku é simplesmente hilário chamando a Ka de baby!!). b-josss!  
**

**Bru-chan - Gi-chan:**** OI MININA!!!!!! Td bem, acordo aceito! E os problemas de postar vc conhece, né? Mas a gente sempre supera... a coceira nos dedos diminuiu!! Mas o empenho jamais!!!! ;P ! Pois é td que é bom dura pouco, mas a Kagome vai realizar meu sonho: beijar os dois (ops já falei demais), mas isso é quase uma constante na minha vida... esses dois pedaços de mau caminho, ou como eu costumo dizer esses dois maus-caminhos inteiros são a minha obsessão... a minha sina!!!uahuahauhauahauhauhauah vc não imagina o quanto eu ri da parte dos lenços, papel higiencico e pano de prato... realmente pano de chão não rola mas a qualquer coisa a gente apela pras toalhas de banho, lençois, fronhas, mantas e etc!!!hhehehehehehe. Yes a gente briga com quem a gente ama sim, eu entendo a Kag e o Inu eu vivia brigando com um ex-namorado meu, mas é pq fazer as pazes é melhor ainda!!!hehehehe. Daqui a pouco vcs vão ver no céu um balão de Natsume-aya voando nos céus... Tõ tão feliz que vcs estão gostando que estou inflando de felicidade... so falta sair voando!!uhauhau (de vez em quando eu deliro, mas vc se acostuma... eu acho...). Então até a pxm!!! kissus!!!**

**Polly: Minina vc já tentou fazer previsão astrológica?? Vc capita as coisas no ar!! hehehehehe. Espero que continue gostando!!! kissus!!**

**Angel Love dreams: Hello!!!!! O Inu motoqueiro é muito lindo né??? Ele é lindo de qualquer jeito!!! se vc teve pena da Rin nos outros capítulos nesse então nem se fala... Mas tds serão felizes daqui até o final... Sou adepta do final feliz, as vezes não do jeito que se espera, mas feliz! Prepare-se logo haverá muito mais b-jos nessa fic. Até a pxm!!!! kissus!!**

**  
A todos que vêm acompanhando muito obrigada!!!**

**kissus**

**ja ne**

**Natsume-Aya**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: O Inu pertence a tia Rumiko... então ele é meu primo!!! O que não me impede de casar com ele... Nyahhhhh gostei disso!!!uhauahauhauahuahauh**

** Nota da autora: Gentem... desculpa a demora anormal na postagem dos capitulos... (tô deixando vcs mal acostumados postando praticamente todo dia), mas é que eu iria postar na quarta-feira passada antes de viajar pra ilha de Itaparica (pra quem não sabe eu moro em Salvador -Ba), como iria viajar de tarde iria postar de manhã, mas meu pai mudou de planos e viajamos de manha cedinho, só voltei ontem... mas vcs sabem né ... carnaval... Salvador... só deu pra postar hj..., mas sexta-feira tem mais!!!! Divirtam-se!!!!!  
**

** High School **

**Capitulo 6  
**

Souta desceu para tomar café da manhã, estava preocupado com Kagome, mas acabara indo dormir sem falar com ela. Teria que dar outro celular aquela menina, já que ela já tinha perdido o segundo só esse ano – pensou.

- Issuzu cadê minha irmã?

- Saiu hoje bem cedinho sr. Souta, disse que tinha algumas coisas pra resolver antes da aula.

- Ela tomou o café da manhã?

- Humhum, e comeu com gosto estava bem animada hoje!!

- Pelo menos isso!

- O sr. falou comigo sr. Souta?

- Não Issuzu, pode cuidar de seus afazeres, eu vou tomar meu café e depois vou pra faculdade.

- Sim sr! – disse Issuzu se retirando.

Será que aquela garota do clube não vai me ligar? Ela é tão interessante!! Vou ligar pra ela convidando-a pra jantar. – pensava Souta enquanto tomava café.

Kagome chegou apressada ao colégio, por pouco não perdera a hora.

- Oi!!!!!! – disse ao entrar na sala e indo em direção a Sango e Rin.

- Você está ótima K! – elogiou Rin ao ver a amiga tão animada depois de tudo que acontecera ontem.

- Pois é Rin a vida continua e acho que já resolvi tudo que me incomodova!!!!- disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ai Kagome!!! Tô começando a ficar com pena do coitado... o que você vai aprontar hein??? – perguntou Sango que olhava curiosa para a amiga.

- Aguarde e confie, já está tudo pronto!!!!

- Do que é que vocês estão falando??? – perguntou Rin que não sabia de nada.

Mas não pôde obter resposta, pois o professor já entrava na sala.

- Bom dia alunos. Hoje temos um novo colega que veio transferido de Kyoto, disse o professor enquanto Inuyasha entrava e ficava ao lado dele. - Seu nome é Inuyasha Heike e espero que vocês o ajudem a se inteirar dos assuntos já dados até hoje. Pode se sentar em frente a senhorita Rin Mitsumara. Antes mesmo que o professor terminasse a apresentação do novo aluno, já se podia ouvir um burburinho na sala, algumas garotas mais afoitas suspiraram ao ver Inuyasha passar ao lado delas. Kikyou foi uma das que não tirava os olhos dele.

- Você não disse que ele era tão gatinho Kagome!! – murmurou Sango.

- Eu não acho que seja nada demais! – desdenhou Kagome.

- Tá eu acredito!!- disse Sango incrédula.

Mais os pensamentos de Kagome foram desviados de Inuyasha e acabaram em Sesshoumaru "será que ele causou todo esse alvoroço quando chegou??? Acho que sim, então devem ter muitas meninas gostando dele!!" – Kagome balançou a cabeça querendo afastar esses pensamentos e voltou a prestar atenção a aula.

"- Ninguém merece!!" pensava Inuyasha ao ver o alvoroço de suas colegas de turma, Então ele viu Kagome sentada mais ao fundo da sala, ela falava com outra garota e logo depois ficou um pouco distraída. "Ela já está ótima!!" - pensou querendo aliviar seu peso na consciência por tê-la deixado sozinha, enquanto se dirigia ao seu lugar. "Eu não era obrigado mesmo a ficar ouvindo-a chamar pelo insuportável do Sesshoumaru!" e sentou-se no lugar indicado.

As aulas transcorreram tranqüilas, na medida do possível, porque muitas garotas ainda olhavam pra Inuyasha e cochichavam entre si. No intervalo então foi uma loucura. Apesar de ser bonito como Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha era mais acessível, mais extrovertido do que o jeito fechado do Sesshy e aparentemente as garotas notaram isso. Miroku se divertiu bastante e aproveitou para também conhecer todas as garotas que se apresentavam a Inuyasha.

- Cara se você tivesse chegado antes, minha vida teria sido muito melhor!!! Nunca conheci tantas beldades num dia só!!!!!- comentava animado Miroku.

Kagome observava de longe junto a suas amigas, procurara Sesshoumaru, mas não encontrara. Viu quando Kikyou se apresentou a Inuyasha e praticamente se jogou nos braços dele.

- Mas é uma oferecida mesmo!! Humpf!!!!!!- disse Kagome

Sango e Rin que lanchavam despreocupadas olharam para a cena e riram.

- Não se poderia esperar nada diferente da Kikyou, Inuyasha já se tornou o garoto mais popular do colégio e ainda é bonitinho. Obvio que a Kikyou iria dar em cima dele!!!!- respondeu Rin entre as garfadas que dava no bento que Kagome lhe trouxera.

- É mais essa folia vai acabar rapidinho!!!! - respondeu Kagome sorrindo ao ver Kikyou entrelaçar seu braço ao de Inuyasha. – Ah se vai!!!!

Voltaram para as salas, Inuyasha tentava a todo custo se livrar de Kikyou o que causava crises de riso em Miroku.

- Você está dispensando A garota mais disputada do colégio, não é qualquer uma não, além disso, duvido que ela desista!! – Miroku comentava se divertindo com as reações de Inuyasha a cada nova investida de Kikyou.

- Ela deve ser é tapada pra não entender o que é um fora!!! – respondia Inuyasha contrariado.

Porém mais surpresas aguardavam Inuyasha naquele dia. Na saída da aula uma auxiliar de disciplina do colégio veio avisar a Inuyasha que um carro o aguardava nos portões do colégio. Curioso se dirigiu imediatamente ao local, seguido por Miroku, mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver que uma multidão de alunos se formara envolta do carro. Atravessou a multidão até chegar perto do carro (e na passagem causou ainda mais suspiros e burburinhos). Ficou parado sem entender nada do que acontecia a sua frente. Era um automóvel comum de passeio, porém pintado em cores berrantes e cheio de corações, inclusive um enorme coração de fibra de vidro vermelho no teto do mesmo. Fora isso havia dois homens um dentro do carro que ao vê-lo colocou para tocar um música bem melodiosa, abriu o capô de onde voaram vários balões em forma de coração, e outro do lado de fora que segurava um papel e um microfone.

- Sr. Inuyasha, alguém que ama muito o sr. resolveu te mandar um recado através de nós e demonstrar todo o seu amor!!!

- Deve ser algum engano!! Não é comigo não!!- falava Inuyasha intrigado dando passos para trás.

- Bem a descrição que nos foi dada bate. E o sr. é Inuyasha Heike, do primeiro ano que veio transferido de Kyoto????? – perguntou o narrador.

-Sim sou eu mas... – tentava Inuyasha fugir daquela situação

- Então eu posso começar. Solta a música Mitsuomi!- falou o narrador.

**Roberto Carlos - Outra Vez**_  
_

Você foi o maior dos meus casos

De todos os abraços

O que eu nunca esqueci

Você foi, dos amores que eu tive

O mais complicado e o mais simples pra mim

Você foi o melhor dos meus erros

A mais estranha estória

Que alguém já escreveu

E é por essas e outras

Que a minha saudade faz lembrar

De tudo outra vez...

Você foi

A mentira sincera

Brincadeira mais séria que me aconteceu

Você foi

O caso mais antigo

O amor mais amigo que me apareceu

Das lembranças que eu trago na vida

Você é a saudade que eu gosto de ter

Só assim sinto você bem perto de mim

Outra vez

Esqueci de tentar te esquecer

Resolvi te querer por querer

Decidi te lembrar quantas vezes eu tenha vontade

Sem nada perder

Você foi

Toda a felicidade

Você foi a maldade que só me fez bem

Você foi

O melhor dos meus planos

E o maior dos enganos que eu pude fazer

Das lembranças que eu trago na vida

Você é a saudade que eu gosto de ter

Só assim sinto você bem perto de mim

Outra vez

Inuyasha ouvia aquela música inquieto. Quem será que havia mandado aquilo pra ele. Não deixara nenhuma namorada em Kyoto e tinha muito pouco tempo que estava em Tokio pra já ir recebendo uma declaração de amor e ainda mais daquela forma. Tentava disfarçar sua vergonha a todo custo.

- Você é realmente um destruidor de corações!!! Precisa me dar uma aulas!!!!- falou Miroku que estava ao lado de Inuyasha

Inuyasha lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação e Miroku ficou quieto. Quando a música acabou o narrador entregou um buquê de rosas vermelhas a Inuyasha e leu a mensagem escrita no papel.

- "Todas as palavras que existem são poucas pra exprimir o que eu sinto por você!!! A saudade me devora a alma!!! Preciso de você bem perto de mim outra vez meu amor. Te amo muito, do seu eterno Toshio!!!!"

Ouviu-se um OHHHHHHHH geral, algumas garotas começaram a passar mal, Kykiou tinha no rosto um misto de incredulidade e apatia. A comoção com aquela mensagem era geral do ponto de vista feminino, já os garotos começaram a fazer piadinhas. Inuyasha assim que ouviu a mensagem meteu as rosas com tudo na cara do narrador e o agarrou pelos colarinho:

-QUEM DIABOS É TOSHIO??????????????????????????? E O QUE VOCÊ ESTA QUERENDO INSINUAR COM ESSA MENSAGEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME DIGA AGORA QUEM MANDOU VOCE AQUI OU EU LHE PARTO EM DOIS SEU MISERÁVEL!!!!!!!!!- Urrava Inuyasha.

- Calma Inuyasha ele só estava fazendo o trabalho dele!!!!! – dizia Miroku enquanto tentava conter Inuyasha. – Você vai mata-lo sufocado!! O cara já esta roxo!!!!

Inuyasha percebendo que era verdade soltou o pobre do narrador que mal conseguia ficar em pé de tanto que tremia.

- VAI ME CONTAR OU NÃO QUEM MANDOU ISSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – perguntava Inuyasha ainda aos berros.

- Um rapaz nos ligou hoje pela manh... manhã, deu as instruções e pagou em deposito bancário, nós não vimos quem era não senhor!!! Eu Jurrrooo, mas nãoo me bbattta!!!!!!- gaguejava o narrador que a essa altura já era amparado pelo motorista. – Vamos embora Mitsuomi, depois dessa nós vamos mudar de ramo!!!!- disse ao colega ao entrar no carro e ir embora.

Inuyasha urfava de raiva, olhou a seu redor e viu Sesshoumaru que assistira a tudo passivamente, não se notava nenhuma expressão no seu rosto, deu um olhar a Inuyasha como se dissesse "só poderia ser você mesmo!" e saiu. Várias meninas choravam desconsoladas e outras eram até amparadas pelas amigas. Alguns garotos faziam piadinhas e Inuyasha os calou com alguns socos, novamente sendo contido por Miroku, e nenhum garoto resolveu falar mais coisa alguma. Então ele viu Kagome que ia embora, seus olhares se encontraram e ele viu um sorriso de deboche nos lábios dela. Tinha sido ela?????????? Seria possível??????

Continua...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Ludy-chan: OIE!!!! Adorei o site!! valeu mesmo!!! vc achou o cap. fofinho??? que bom!!!!!Sabe eu tb adoraria fazer parte desse anime!!!Quanto ao numero de capitulos... eu estou escrevendo o 27, mnas tenho juntado alguns pra publicar aqui... então o número deve ser relativamente menor 20 e pouquinhos. Vc não é chata não, viu?? Compromisso assumido farei uma fic Kag e Sesshy em sua homenagem!!! Quando for publicar lhe aviso!!!! Kissus!**

**Bru-chan Gi-chan: Oi minina!!! Pois é, tsc, tsc ... mancada involuntária da Kagome, vc viu o que ela fez né? mas tem volta... ah se tem!! Pretendo não demoarar muito agora que estou de volta!!! Quem sabe daqui a dois dias eu poste mais!!!! Vc gostou tanto assim? (olhos brilhando de emoção... já lhe disse que daqui a pouco explodo!!rsrsrs) é um dos meus favoritos tb!! Mas gosto mais da fase da viagem... em que o amor está no ar (cá estou eu de novo falando demais!)Isso é mais pra frente! Minina... Quanto a atualização.. eu tenho mais de um mês sem atualizar essa fic em outro site, pq tenho um mês escrevendo o capitulo 27 e ele ainda não saiu... tá empacado e como estou na casa de minha avó... a parte que já escrevi ficou em casa... então só depois do carnaval pra continuar... uma tristeza... mas se precisar de help... estamos aí... eu adoro ver a Kikyou levando fora!!!rsrsrsrs... Muitas emoções estçao por vir... e preciso de vc aqui viu?? kissus ja ne e até o pxm (que bom que isso lhe foi útil).**

**Polly: OIe!!! não pensou mesmo????Ó.ò!!! tava na cara mesmo né? ai, ai, ai... ainda tenho muito o que melhorar como escritora... enfim... pode falar mal da Kikyou que eu apoio!!! Kikinojo, kikicobra, Kigalinha são algunms dos meus apelidos carinhosos pra ela ... fazer o quê, né? Kissus.**

** Aline Higurashi: Oieeeeee xará!! Desculpa o atraso com minhas reviwes em Diario de uma Heroína ... tava viajando e acabei não acompanhando os últimos capitulos... mas logo, logo estarei colocando em dia... pra ver a festa!!!!! Bem o Inu de bad boy é td de bom e mais um pouco!!!! E até que a Kagome não foi tão má!! Ou foi??? Espero que tenha gostado!!! Beijos!!! e até a sua fic!**

**NAH-CHAN: Hello!!! E aí? A Kagome nesse capitulo não teve nada de coitada... descontou todo o sofrimento do capitulo passado no Inu...tadinho dele.. mas ele tb não fica por baixo... Parece realmente ter sido um acesso de ciúmes... Vc é minha fã???? Ai meu Deus vc quer me matar do coração... de verdade... fico muito, muito, muito, muito... feliz com isso... . Postado o capitulo... nos vemos daqui a dois dias quando eu postar mais ou no meu pxm coment em Escrava!!! Kissus!!!**

**Angel Love dreams: Yes ele é lindo, lindo, lindo pode babar ele arrasa mesmo... principalmente o meu coração. Já está postado, espero que tenha gostado!!!! Daqui a pouco sai outro!!!! Muitos b-jos até o pxm!!!!**

**A todos os leitores...**

**KISSUS**

JA NE

** Natsume-aya**

**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Não vou poder me estender no disclaimer... estou indo a delegacia dar queixa... a Rumiko Takahashi roubou o meu amado Inuyasha de mim!!!!!!! Ele pertence a ela, sempre pertenceu... mas em meu coração ele sempre foi MEU!!!(aff até rimou!!!!).**

**High School**

**Capítulo 7  
**

Kagome se divertia muito vendo aquela cena. Seu plano estava sendo executado com perfeição. Sango olhava de Inuyasha para Kagome não acreditando no que a amiga tinha feito.

- Eu não acredito o Inuyasha é gay!!!!!- comentou Rin espantada.

Esse comentário fez com que Kagome explodisse em uma crise de riso. Rin continuou sem entender nada.

- Olha a cara da Kikyou!!!!! È pura decepção!!!!- falou Sango enquanto apontava com a cabeça na direção de Kikyou.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAH

Pronto nova crise de riso de Kagome, que tinha acabado de se acalmar.

- Eu não sabia quer eu poderia me divertir tanto num dia só!!!!!! - comentou quando voltou ao normal.

-Será que dá pra vocês me explicarem o que está acontecendo? Parece que vocês sabem de algo que eu não sei.- pedia Rin.

- Claro, mas no caminho. Vamos pra minha casa, vou pedir pra Issuzu preparar um lanche para nós, pois hoje é um dia especial. – falou Kagome puxando as amigas.

Então ela viu Inuyasha, seus olhares se cruzaram e ela deu o seu melhor sorriso, só que infestado de deboche. Virou - se de costas pouco se importando com a reação dele à aquele sorriso e saiu puxando as amigas para sua casa.

- Agora eu estou entendendo tudo!!- disse Rin enquanto terminava de comer seu sanduíche, Kagome acabara de lhe contar a história toda desde seu primeiro encontro com Inuyasha.

- Eu ainda acho que você pegou pesado Kagome!!!!- repreendeu Sango – O garoto vai ficar marcado com essa história.

- Acho que não. Do jeito que ele estava batendo nos caras que faziam brincadeiras com ele, duvido que em uma semana alguém se atreva a comentar esse episódio. - respondeu Kagome terminando seu suco. - Mas eu pelo menos estou de alma lavada!! – Kagome realmente se sentia mais leve, foram tantos problemas pra um final de semana só que aprontar uma traquinagem tinha lhe devolvido a vivacidade, e sendo com Inuyasha a coisa se tornava ainda melhor.

- Só espero que ele não descubra que foi você!!! Porque se ele descobrir, você estará numa enrascada!!!!

- A Sango tem razão K!!!- disse Rin.

- Pois eu não tenho medo dele. Além do que tomei todas as precauções pra que não descubram quem enviou a mensagem. Fingi que era um garoto e que meu nome era Toshio quando telefonei para empresa e fiz o pagamento em deposito bancário, assim não tem como rastrear quem pagou. Duvido que ele descubra pela empresa que fui eu quem enviou a mensagem. E ele mereceu!!! – completou Kagome sem muita convicção. Mas me diga Rin como vão os preparativos pra festa???

-Os enfeites estão quase prontos. Vai ser uma festa a fantasia... - falava Rin.

Sango e Rin sabiam o quanto a amiga era teimosa e que não adiantaria elas falarem nada contra a atitude dela, Kagome achava que agira certo e dificilmente daria o braço a torcer. Assim conversaram de outros assuntos naquela tarde.

- Eu acho que foi ela!!!! – dizia Inuyasha que andava de um lado para o outro no jardim da república.

- Mas porque Kagome faria isso???- perguntou Miroku que estava sentado num dos bancos do jardim, acompanhando o amigo com os olhos.- E ainda por cima não temos como saber quem foi!

- È só usar a lógica Miroku!!! Aquele infeliz ... – e o rosto de Inuyasha se contraiu só de pensar no narrador – ... disse que foram contratados hoje cedo. Até hoje cedo eu só conhecia aqui em Tókio você, o meu irmão e ela.

- É mais não explica porque ela faria isso.- retrucou Miroku

Inuyasha não contara o que havia acontecido no parque, nem sentia vontade de fazê-lo. Apesar de ter certeza de que fora Kagome que fizera aquilo, provavelmente em troca ao modo como ele a deixou no parque, sabia que deveria ter acontecido algo grave e não queria remexer as feridas dela.

- Bem eu só sei que foi ela. E que essa garota está precisando de uma lição!

- Você que sabe!!!! Mas você tem se incomodado demais com alguém que você mal conhece, não?- perguntou Miroku tentando desvendar o que Inuyasha realmente sentia.

- Não, simplesmente é como eu já disse, Ela é que me persegue!!! – respondeu Inuyasha um pouco incabulado.

- E você bem que gosta!!- riu Miroku – E a Kagome é realmente uma gracinha , eu só não gostaria que ela corresse atrás de mim porque me traria problemas com a Sangozinha.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo!!! Se você gosta dela porque não fica com ela?- Inuyasha apesar de conhecer Miroku a pouco tempo já sabia o que ele responderia e completou - Só com ela?

-Porque seria uma injustiça com todas as outras garotas do Japão!! - respondeu Miroku de forma extremamente natural.

Inuyasha riu. Miroku era um bom amigo e conseguia faze-lo esquecer Aquilo (que é como ele se refere ao episódio da mensagem).

- Então se você tem tanta certeza de que foi ela o que é que você vai fazer???

- Ela vai esperar um pouco, antes eu tenho que restabelecer minha imagem no colégio e já sei como.- disse Inuyasha contando ao amigo o que iria fazer.

- Uhuhuhu!!!! Você fala de mim, mas é realmente dos meus!!!!!!!! Isso eu vou ver de camarote!!- dizia Miroku animado.

No dia seguinte, no caminho para a sala de aula, os suspiram deram lugar a muxoxos de decepção por parte das garotas quando Inuyasha passava. Ele ignorava, pelo menos depois dos socos de ontem ninguém mais fez nenhum comentário ou brincadeira sobre Aquilo.

As aulas voltaram a normalidade, sem burburinho.

- Parece que o fã-clube dele não está muito animado hoje !!!- comentou Kagome com as meninas.

No intervalo Kagome foi junto com Sango para o pátio. Rin iria ajudar o terceiro ano nos preparativos para a festa ( Kagome sentira uma pontada de ciúme mais disfarçou). Sentaram-se a sombra de uma arvore.

- Quanta paz!!!! – disse Kagome após dar um longo suspiro.

- Não por muito tempo. – falou Sango ao ver Kouga se aproxima.

- O que é que você quer???? – perguntou Kagome irritada ao ver Kouga indo em sua direção. – Será que eu não tenho sossego!!!

- Olá Kagome!!! A quanto tempo nós não conversamos???? – disse Kouga já se sentando ao lado dela.

- Correção, nós nunca conversamos você sempre monologou e a mim restava escutar!!!! – disse Kagome se levantando. - Agora se me der licença eu tenho assuntos pessoais a tratar com a Sango. E você está atrapalhando!!!! - E começou a empurrá-lo para longe.

OOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Os três ouviram isso e Kagome deixou Kouga de lado. Perceberam que os alunos olhavam para um canto do pátio do outro lado. Quando Kagome conseguiu avistar o motivo de tanta atenção ficou boquiaberta.

- Que pouca vergonha!!! Esse cara não tem classe mesmo!!! – disparou Kouga ao ver o que acontecia.

Inuyasha estava aos beijos com Kikyou. Um amasso colossal e na frente de todo o colégio.

Continua ...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello!!!!!  
**

** Consegui cumprir um prazo!!! isso é um milagre!! prometi o capítulo na sexta e aqui está ele!...Quem sabe capitulo novo no domingo.. ou na segunda.. sei lá... Ó.Ò!!!! rsrsrsrsrsrsrs  
**

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Angel Love dreams: OIE!!! E aí Angel o que vc achou de ter sido a Kagome a autora da inocente brincadeira? Tá aí, nem demorei muito né? Realmente eu prefiro que vc não infarte ... já pensou se sobrar pra esta pobre autora pagar a conta do hospital???nananinanão!! quero todas as leitoras bem saudaveis.. ta certo que de vez em quando eu colaboro para sustos, ansiedade e algumas crises... mas enfim... espero que tenha amenizado a situação com o capitulo!!! kissus!!**

**Bru-cha****n Gi-chan: MININA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hellooooo!!!!! Yes , yes , yes... vai ter volta...e já começou nesse capitúlo... mas ainda não acabou... esses dois são tipo... só um pouquinho vingativos... quase nada (Deus me livre de pisar no pé deles!!!rsrsrs), mas esse tom maligno não é meu , mas da Kagome... mas ela não é má... bem só com o Inu e a Kikyou (mas com a Kikicobra eu tb sou má!!!) e ser má com a Kikyou pra mim não é defeito, é qualidade!!! Sim eu fui vialar... ams não foi tã ótimo assim... fui pra uma ilha , mas não pude ir pra praia pq choveu do dia que cheguei até o dia que eu fui embora, eu sou muitopé frio... acredita que no dia que eu vim embora abriu o maior solzão e enquanto eu voltava pra Salvador sozinha o povo (leia-se minha familia) tava indo pra praia... tá certo que fui eu que escolhi voltar antes (tava com saudades da civilização... lá malmente tinha tv, sem nem vestigio de um computadorzinho.. e ainda por cima eu nem podia sair pra curtir pq tava o maior toró!!! Um desastre!!!! bem que a natureza podia ter contribuído e me dado um dia de sol!!! afff. enfim fazer o que né... já voltei e aqui tb tá chovendo, mas tem o pc, o shopping, cinema... coisas que eu posso fazer na chuva! Voltando ao que interessa... ou seja a sua review... caramba tô ficando preocupada vcs tão gostando tant o que fico com medo de não manter o nível durante toda a fic... como escritora ainda me sinto tão novata... seus elogiops me encabulam e me impulsionam a continuar dando o meu melhor!! Muito obrigada!!!! Sim... estou no capitulo 27, mas como já expliquei tô juntando alguns... fazendo uma nova edição... asim aqui no fanfiction a fic deve ficar com menos capitulos... já que em alguns eu posto dois capitulos em um. Valeu pelo incentivo!! se não fossem as reviews eu tinha parado de escrever!!! Quanto as dicas... realmente eu tava com muita preguiça, já tinha escrito uma outra fic no caderno... mas depois pra digitar dá uma preguiçaaaaaaaaaa sem tamanho, poir isso gosto de fazer direto no pc... então peguei o último capitulo no outro site e voltei a escrever!!!! Já li os dois primeiros capitulos da sua fic e gostei muito... deixo uma review assim que chegar no último capitulo que vc postou (mas já vou adiantando, a Kagome lá tem os quatro oneus e o step arriados pelo Inu...é engraçado qndo ela esquece do mundo qndo ele aparece, pq isso já aconteceu comigo!!) Ò num promete não que eu grito mesmo viu??? e vou ficar esperando vc aparecer!!!! Então vamos fazer o seguinte se vc tb precisar vc grita daí que eu respondo daqui!!!rsrsrs duas doidas gritando pelo Brasil... a genete vai ascabar internada no hospicio .huahauhauhauahauhauhauah. Entâo.. por hj é só... te vejo no pxm! kissus!  
**

**Ludy-chan: WOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu tenho mais uma fã... minina desse jeito eu vou ficar mitida viu??rsrsrsrsrs... A Kagome foi um pouquinho má... mas o Inu nesse capitulo foi meio louco, não? beijar a Kikinojo... se é pra provar a masculinidade dele pq ele não beija a autora... AFFFFFFFFF!!! ;P. Eu sei bem o que é isso... qndo elas querem que a gente saia... não tem santo que dê jeito!!!! Tomara que o novo capitulo tenha sido bom tb!!! kissussss!!!**

** Kaori-sann: Putz... se tivesse sido mesmo o tal do Toshio até a minha cara iria no chão... o Inu gay??? que desperdício!!!!rsrsrsrs. Bem, eu não demorei!!!! Espero que continue gostando!!!! Kissus**

**NAH-CHAN: OIE!!! O que eu posso dizer... vc gosta pra caramba de KagXSesshy... eu tb, eu tb, se vc é chata por causa disso eu então sou insuportável! Eles ficam perfeito juntos!!! E o Inu ... bem que dá vontade de maltratar.. ainda mais depois desse amasso... mas só no pxm!!!!rsrsrs. Kissus**

**Lilica-chan: OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! Vc tb por aqui!!!! Que bom!!!!! Brigadaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Valeu pela força messssmo!!! Espero postar no animespirits o cap. 27 em breve!!!kissus.**

**A todos**

** muitos kissus**

**ja ne**

** Natsume-aya  
**

**23/02/2007  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: O Inuyasha não é meu.. afff ... vou acabar entrando em depressão de tanto ter que repetir isso!!! Vamos ao que interessa!! Divirtam-se!!!!  
**

**High School **

**Capítulo 8**

Depois de algum tempo Inuyasha largou Kikyou, que mal conseguia respirar. Ele chegara nela tão de repente pedindo pra falar com ela em particular e quando mal haviam se afastado das amigas dela ele a agarrou. Ela sequer esboçou alguma reação no inicio tal a sua surpresa. Mas Inuyasha sabia o que estava fazendo e Kikyou acabou se rendendo. Depois ele a conduziu para junto de suas amigas e saiu andando com Miroku, sem se importar com a nova onda de cochichos que se espalhava.

- O que você achou? – perguntou Inuyasha ao perceber que não havia ninguém que poderia escutá-los.

- Melhor é impossível!!!!! Acho que depois dessa ninguém terá mais dúvida alguma. Você acaba de reconquistar seu posto de galã!!!! – respondeu Miroku rindo.

- Feh!!! Isso pouco me importa, só não queria que aquela história continuasse. – respondeu Inuyasha dando de ombros. – E a Kagome, ela viu?

- Ela e todo o colégio. Mas agora você terá uma Kikyou a seus pés e o fã-clube de volta à ativa. O que eu particularmente vou adorar!!!! Muitas gatinhas por perto!!!!!- disse Miroku animado.

- Pelo menos um de nós está feliz com essa situação. Mais ainda falta um detalhe importante! – disse Inuyasha um pouco desanimado diante da perspectiva de dias sem sossego com aquelas garotas correndo atrás dele.

- E por acaso o que seria???? – perguntou Miroku , já imaginando a resposta.

- Kagome.

- E o que você está planejando???? – Miroku perguntou curioso.

-Isso é entre eu e ela. - respondeu Inuyasha misterioso.

Todos voltaram para suas salas depois do intervalo. Rin chegou ofegante.

- Tenho novidades. – disse sentando-se ao lado de Sango e Kagome.

- E nós também. – respondeu Sango animada. – Você não deve saber ainda, mas o colégio todo viu Inuyasha beijando a Kikyou no intervalo. - Sango falava sussurrando, pois Kikyou e Ayame já haviam voltado para a sala. – E não foi um beijinho não, foi um tremendo amasso!!!

- COMO??? – respondeu Rin tão alto que toda a turma olhou pra ela. Muito vermelha deu um sorriso sem graça e voltou-se novamente para Sango. Sango contou a ela detalhadamente o que havia acontecido.

Kagome escutava a narração de Sango calada, não esperava aquela atitude de Inuyasha. "-Isso não deveria te surpreender Kagome!!!!! Ele é um cafajeste mesmo!!!" – pensava. Olhou para Kikyou e viu que ela contava algo animada as amigas.

- Então Rin, qual era a novidade?? – perguntou Kagome tentando esquecer Inuyasha e Kikyou.

- Ah sim, é sobre a festa. Ela será adiada. Iria ser no Golden Weekend (semana em que se juntam vários feriados para tirá-los de uma só vez), mas o colégio organizou uma excursão para todas as turmas juntas, então ela fica suspensa até que se decida uma nova data.

Inuyasha e Miroku entraram na sala, Kikyou lançou um olhar quase de devoção a Inuyasha que se sentou o mais rápido possível e Miroku foi em direção a Sango cumprimenta-la de seu modo especial, recebendo sua dose de tapas diários de uma só vez. As coisas se acalmaram quando a professora de história chegou e a aula começou.

- Essa semana começou com tudo!! - comentava Sango enquanto saía do colégio acompanhada por Kagome e Rin.

Inuyasha passou por elas em sua moto tendo Kikyou agarrada a ele na garupa.

- Parece que a coisa está séria entre os dois!!! – comentou Rin.

- Pois que sejam muito felizes juntos!!!! – respondeu Kagome. – eu tenho que ir pra casa terminar de fazer uns exercícios que o Sesshoumaru passou pra aula de amanhã. Tchau!!!!

No dia seguinte não se encontrava Inuyasha sozinho, onde ele estava Kikyou estava lá também pendurada em seu pescoço. No final do dia a expressão de Inuyasha era de profundo cansaço. Tentara de todas as formas se livrar de Kikyou sem sucesso. Mais para uma coisa Kikyou servira, ela simplesmente colocava para correr qualquer garota que se aproximasse de Inuyasha.

Kagome simplesmente ignorava Inuyasha, ao que tudo indicava ele sequer suspeitava que ela houvesse mandado aquela mensagem. Estava ansiosa pela sua segunda aula com Sesshoumaru e assim que as aulas acabaram correu para casa.

- Cheguei!!! – falou Kagome assim que entrou.

- Oi moça!!!!!- respondeu Souta que estava sentado no sofá lendo um livro. – Estava mesmo esperando você chegar!

- Eu não fiz nada!! – respondeu imediatamente Kagome estranhando o fato do irmão a estar esperando.

- HAHAHAHA!!!! Realmente você anda estranha ultimamente e pelo que eu te conheço deve estar aprontando algo, mas não é isso. Que tal sairmos para jantar hoje. – convidou Souta.

- Hoje não dá, eu tenho aula de reforço.

- Com aquele tal de Sesshoumaru??

- É. – respondeu Kagome não gostando do rumo do interrogatório.

- Quero conhecer ele qualquer dia ok?

- Ok!! – respondeu Kagome sem entender o porque do irmão querer conhecer Sesshoumaru.- Bem eu vou tomar uma ducha. – disse Kagome se retirando da sala.

"Essa mudança da Kagome... humpf... isso tem haver com algum garoto e deve ser esse tal de Sesshoumaru!!!!" – pensou Souta.

--------------------------------

- Tô indo!!! disse Kagome ao sair para a sua aula.

- Juízo!!!!! – gritou Souta da janela do seu quarto.

Kagome chegou a república um pouco mais cedo. Tocou a campainha e uma garota ruiva de uns 17 anos atendeu.

- Pois não? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Oi! Eu vim falar com o Sesshoumaru ele está me esperando.- respondeu Kagome.

- Pode entrar, eu não sei onde ele está mas você pode procura-lo. – disse a garota afastando-se.

Kagome refez o caminho da ultima vez e encontrou Miroku na sala.

- Oi Miroku!!!! Você sabe onde está o Sesshoumaru? – falou Kagome.

- Oi!!! Ele deve estar na sala da administração. Quer que eu te leve lá??

- Não obrigada eu já sei o caminho! – e saiu em direção a administração.

Kagome já estava melhorando em matemática. No final da aula Sesshoumaru passou alguns exercícios. Já anoitecera.

- Pronto Higurashi, traga-os na próxima aula e tiramos suas dúvidas.

- Heike, eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Sim.

- Me chame de Kagome, você está me fazendo um grande favor e me sinto estranha por você me chamar ainda de Higurashi.

- Tudo bem Kagome, então de hoje adiante me chame de Sesshoumaru também. – respondeu Sesshoumaru. – Vamos, eu te levo até a porta!

-Sesshoumaru eu preciso falar algo urgente com você!- disse Miroku assim que eles passaram pela sala.

- Eu vou levar Kagome até a porta de depois falo com você.- respondeu Sesshy

- Mas tem que ser agora e em particular! – falou Miroku com um tom de ansiedade na voz.

-Tudo bem Sesshoumaru, eu já sei o caminho mesmo. Boa noite! – Kagome deu um beijo no rosto de Sesshoumaru. – Até amanhã Miroku!! – disse já dirigindo-se a saída.

Miroku estranhou um pouco o grau de intimidade dos dois. Não era todo mundo que chamava Sesshoumaru pelo nome, e nunca vira nenhuma garota o beijando. Mas não tinha tempo pra refletir sobre isso, tinha que distrair Sesshoumaru.

Kagome chegou a varanda da casa, nesse instante sentiu alguém abraça-la pela cintura e uma mão tapar-lhe a boca. Foi arrastada até um canto escuro do jardim. Tentara se soltar, mas a pessoa que a segurava era mais forte.

- Fica quieta garota, sou eu!!!- disse Inuyasha virando-a e encostando-a na parede.

- Ah tá!!!! Alguém me agarra por trás e eu vou ficar quieta!!!! Você é um idiota mesmo!!! Dá pra me soltar!!!- dizia Kagome tentando se soltar, mas Inuyasha era muito mais forte que ela.

- Não mesmo, nós temos algumas coisas pra resolver! – disse Inuyasha imobilizando-a ainda mais pressionando seu corpo contra o dela.

- Não tenho nada pra resolver com você!!!! – Kagome podia sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço, uma raiva imensa a dominou. - Você deve estar me confundindo com a Kikyou!!!!!!!!

- Ficou com ciúme?? – perguntou Inuyasha com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Claro que não!!!! Vocês se merecem!!!!!

- Pois saiba que eu não agarrei você porque eu queria fazer isso em particular!- murmurou Inuyasha no ouvido de Kagome fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

- Você é um cafajeste mesmo!!! – respondeu Kagome sentindo uma vontade imensa de bater em Inuyasha.

- Você que me obrigou a agir daquela forma!!! Agora me diga Kagome, porque você fez aquilo? – Inuyasha encarou Kagome, seu tom de voz era sério.

- Eu não fiz nada!!! – Kagome não iria admitir.

- Não adianta querer me enganar Kagome. Eu sei que foi você. Poderia até dizer que foi uma vingança por tê-la deixado daquela forma no parque. No entanto eu sei que algo de mais grave aconteceu e você acabou descontando em mim a sua mágoa, não foi isso? – perguntou Inuyasha com a voz rouca.

Kagome sentiu um nó na garganta. Sabia que o que Inuyasha estava falando era verdade. Estava com raiva do mundo e ele pisou no calo dela na hora errada. Acabou descontando toda sua frustração nele. Inuyasha percebeu a culpa estampada no rosto de Kagome.

- Eu não estou mais com raiva de você, e quase todos os problema que você me arranjou com aquela brincadeira eu já resolvi. – falou docemente Inuyasha.

- Então me deixa ir pra casa!- murmurou Kagome com a cabeça baixa, estava envergonhada pelo que fizera, não esperava que Inuyasha a perdoa-se, isso a deixou sem ação, não poderia olhar nos olhos dele.

Parecendo ler os pensamentos de Kagome, Inuyasha ainda a mantendo presa levantou delicadamente o rosto dela com uma mão para que o encarasse.

- Mas ainda resta resolver uma coisa antes de você ir.

Inuyasha aproxima ainda mais seu rosto ao dela. Podiam sentir a respiração um do outro: estavam ofegantes. Inuyasha cola seus lábios aos dela beijando-a intensamente. Kagome tenta resistir, porém Inuyasha é mais forte , assim só havia um modo de escapar. Kagome entreabriu os lábios permitindo o livre acesso da língua de Inuyasha a sua boca. Inicialmente os movimentos de Inuyasha foram lentos mais o desejo começou a dominá-lo, fazendo com que os movimentos se tornassem mais frenéticos sendo correspondidos com igual intensidade por Kagome. Mas para ela aquilo já fora longe demais e percebendo que seu plano dera certo e Inuyasha baixara a guarda ela morde o lábio de Inuyasha e o empurra.

-Porque você fez isso??? – falou Inuyasha limpando o sangue do lábio com o polegar.

-Simplesmente porque você é a ultima pessoa que eu gostaria de beijar!! – responde Kagome tentando parecer fria.

- E quem seria a primeira pessoa??? O Sesshoumaru???? – indaga Inuyasha ironicamente.

- Porque não??? – responde Kagome um pouco desconcertada.

- Pelo simples fato de que ele nunca vai beijá-la, muito menos com tanta intensidade!!! – respondeu Inuyasha.

- Aí que você se engana!! Você já o beijou para saber??– perguntou Kagome sorrindo.

- E você já? - perguntou Inuyasha.

- Boa Noite!!!! – Kagome sorriu, deu-lhe as costas e foi embora.

Inuyasha ficou parado no jardim. Aquilo significava que sim???? Impossível! Kagome não faz o tipo do Sesshoumaru ou faz???

- Eu vi a Kagome indo embora. – disse Miroku se aproximando de Inuyasha. – Deu um trabalhão distrair o invocado do seu irmão, mas acho que ele não desconfiou. E você???

Inuyasha continuou calado olhando o amigo tentando entender Kagome. –"Mas que garotinha difícil!!!!!" – pensou.

- Você já notou algo entre a Kagome e Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Inuyasha intrigado.

- Até hoje não. – respondeu Miroku. – Porquê?

- O que houve hoje de diferente ? – perguntou Inuyasha ignorando a pergunta de Miroku.

- Ela chamou o Sesshoumaru pelo nome e ainda deu um beijinho no rosto dele antes de sair. Eu bem queria saber o que é que vocês dois têm pra ver se consigo alguns beijinhos também!!!!! – falou Miroku sem perceber a expressão de raiva de Inuyasha.

- Não estou gostando nada disso. – disse Inuyasha secamente.

Continua...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

OIEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Finalmente a Kagome realizou o meu sonho!!! Beijou os dois deuses da fic!!! Ai, ai, ai a autora agora tá morrendo de inveja!!!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... não esqueçam das **REVIEWS **e pretendo postar capítulo novo no sábado!!!!!!

**Agora as respostas das Reviews:**

**manu higurashi: oiiiiii!!!! Que bom que vc gostoou, é realmente pra mim um dos capítulos mais divertidos... só perde pras enrascadas em que o Miroku se mete. Bem a Kagome gostou bastante do beijo do Inu (e quem em sã consciencia não gostaria??). Mas quem vai ficar com quem por enquanto é um mistério... mas logo, logo as coisas se encaixam! Não demorei muito né? Espero que tenha continuado viva pra ver esse capítulo!! kissus**

**Ayame:OI!! Adimito que sou péssima em resumos... por isso a partir de hj colocarei um aviso para desconsiderarem o tosco resumo e darem uma chance a fic... Quanto a ídeia da Kagome... não nasceu do nada isso já aconteceu com uma amiga minha na faculdade... simplesmente ninguém ficou na sala assistindo aula preferiram o espetaculo do lado de fora. rsrsrs! Eu particularmente já avisei que se quiserem me fazer declarações de amor façam em particular.. Deus me livre de um carro desses parado na minha porta!! Ó.ó. Estou feliz que tenha gostado. B-jos!!**

**Ludy-chan: Pesado Ludy?????? Pesadissimo!!! Não sei como o Inuyasha não morreu intoxicado... aquele barro velho deve ser tóxico, radioativa!!!!!!!! E não só sou eu quem me divirto nessa história não... até a Kikyou já se deu bem... Ludy eu acho que a gente sobrou nessa!!! Snif... snif!!!!rsrsrssrsrsrsrsrsrs. Se vc acha que a Kagome já esqueceu o Sesshy espere pelo pxm capitulo... (o problema foi que nos últimos ela tava mais interessada na vingança do que nele... ai, ai, ai... ). B-jão!**

**Angel Love dreams: Confesso Angel que fui eu que quase tive um treco quando escrevi a cena do Inu beijando a Kikyou... fala sério... beijar aquela Kikicoisa ninguém merece!!!!! Eu concordo que o Inuyasha tá pedindo pra apanhar... e parece que alguém ficou com vontade de bater...mas depois... enfim .. o capitulo já disse tudo!!! Brigadão!!!até o pxm!!! kissus!**

** Bru-chan Gi-chan: Minina!!!!!!! Depois desse capítulo vc ainda acha que a Kagome se arrependeu de ter aprontado... axo que somente por alguns minutos antes do Inuyasha provar a masculinidade dele pra ela... ai, ai, ai esse dois... Isso é o que eu chamo de doce vingança!!! aí até eu queria que ele se vingasse de mim!!!! Hei vc tb tem uma lista de apelidos carinhosos para Kikyou... hum... interessante ... podemos trocar informações... adoro criar apel,idos novos pra ela... além de Kikicobra tem Kikicascacu, Kigalinha, Kikicoisa... entre muitos!!!! E vc voltou a publicar nè???Que bom! Agora só falta eu desempacar... affffffffff!!! Bem estamos quites... vc me dpa as maiores reviews e eu lhe dou as maiores respostas!!!rsrsrsrs. Pode descanasra despreocupada.. só não pode esquecer de aparecer!!! kissus**

** Lilica-chan: ahuahuahauhauhauhauah!!! Vale a pena ver de novo foi ótimo!!hahaahuahuahauhauhauah!!! fico feliz em ter vc por aqui tb!!! B-jos!!!!**

**Sintam-se todos beijados!!!!!**

** Kissus**

** Ja Ne**

** Natsume-aya**

**28/02/2007  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota da autora: Não precisam apredejar... o capítulo finalmente saiu!!!!!! Aleluia cantam os anjos!!!!Postei hj pq amanhã é meu niver e não vai mesmo dar pra postar nada... Gentem eu vou fazer anos!!!!! que emoção!!!! bem... já chega.. o pedido de desculpas continua no final da fic. Divirtam-se!!!  
**

**High School **

**Capítulo 9**

Kagome assim que alcançou a rua correu o mais rápido que pôde. Ansiava por chegar em casa, queria tirar o gosto daquele beijo de sua boca, esquecer que Inuyasha a tinha beijado, mas era tão difícil! " – Como assim difícil?? Eu estou apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru !!! Não devia beijar outro cara, muito menos o irmão dele!!!!!! Tudo bem que foi ele que me agarrou, mas...!!! Hummm, não estou gostando nada disso!!!!" – pensou.

- ISSUZUUUUU!!!!!!

- Sim, senhorita Kagome!! – disse a empregada ao chegar na sala.

- Cadê meu irmão?????

- Ele saiu pra jantar, disse que voltaria tarde!! Aqui entre nós – sussurrou Issuzu se aproximando de Kagome – acho que ele ta namorando!

- Pelo menos ele consegue!! – disse Kagome desanimada. – Quer saber eu vou tomar um banho e dormir.

Kagome já estava debaixo daquele chuveiro a mais de meia hora. A água escorria pelos seus cabelos, ela queria que a água levasse seus pensamentos e lavasse sua alma, mas não estava surtindo muito efeito. Queria conversar com alguém para se distrair mais o irmão saíra e já era tarde pra ligar pra Sango. Desligou o chuveiro enrolou-se em uma toalha e ligou som de seu quarto.

Every Heart _(Cada Coração)_

Solidão...  
Noite, sombra, névoa no olhar   
Corações...  
Corações que querem se encontrar

Ilusões...  
Sonhos, fantasias, lágrimas  
Emoções...  
Nascem no coração   
Desaguam no olhar

Sei que a voz do sonho  
Uma noite   
Vai vir me contar  
Que o nosso amor  
Um dia vai brilhar

E num vôo leve  
Viajando pelo ar  
A luz desse amor, até nós  
Um dia vai chegar  
No colo do vento  
Nosso amor vai voar  
Através do tempo e  
nunca mais vai se apagar

Kagome sentiu lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos enquanto escutava aquela música, deitou-se na cama ainda de toalha e abraçou-se ao travesseiro. Desistiu de tentar parar de chorar ao perceber que as únicas águas capazes de lavar sua alma eram suas lágrimas e adormeceu.

-Acorda Kagome!!!!!! Você está atrasada!!!

Kagome ouvia uma voz distante a chamar, sentou-se na cama ainda de olhos fechados.

- Hum?????? – respondeu uma Kagome sonolenta.

- V-O-C-Ê E-S-T-Á ATRASADAAA BELA ADORMECIDA!! – gritou Souta do seu quarto.

- Nossaaaaaaa maninho que estresse!!!!! – disse Kagome espreguiçando-se.- O jantar com a namoradinha não acabou bem???

- Que namoradinha???? Humpf!! Issuzu o que foi que você andou falando pra Kagome??

-NÃÃOOOOOO – grita Kagome do banheiro. Fazendo Souta correr até ela.

- O que foi???????? – perguntou Souta preocupado.

- Como eu vou pro colégio com esses olhos???????????????? – perguntou Kagome como se uma tragédia tivesse acontecido. Seus olhos estavam inchados depois do choro da noite anterior.

- Usa um desse milhares de cremes que você tem aí!!! Pelo preço deles é pra uma velinha ficar com pele de bumbum de neném.- Souta ria da cara de angústia da irmã.

- Saí daqui seu imprestável!! Insensível!!! – disse Kagome enquanto colocava Souta pra fora do banheiro, mas enquanto ele descia as escadas a ouviu chamar. – Maninho????? – disse Kagome o mais doce que conseguiu.

- O que é agora??

- Liga pro Colégio pra dizer que eu não estou em condições de ir... por favor!!!!!! - diz melosa

- Não senhora, já pro Colégio!!!!!!!

- Caramba maninho que fora mal tomado foi esse de ontem viu!!!!! Então liga pedindo permissão pra eu chegar no segundo horário!! Vou ver se fico com cara de gente!!!!! PLEAASEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

- Não!! – retrucou Souta.

Kagome foi até ele e começou a fazer cena. Ajoelhou-se a seus pés, segurou sua mão e com cara de cachorro vira-lata, morto de fome, pidão, suplicou POR FAVORRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! PORRRRR FAVORRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Taaa!...vou avisar que você não está se sentindo bem, mas vai chegar pro segundo horário. Então chega de teatro e vai dar um jeito nesses olhos.

Kagome de um salto deu um beijo em Souta e já ia voltando ao banheiro quando Souta a chamou.

- Kagome!!!

- Oi? – disse Kagome.

- Nenhum garoto merece as suas lágrimas. Lembre-se disso! - disse saindo.

Kagome correu de volta ao banheiro e começou um ritual de cremes e massagens.

- Vamos começar a chamada. – disse a professora na sala de aula do 1º ano. – Amamiya Milo?

- Presente professora! – respondeu um garoto de cabelos negros bem curtinhos.

- Cadê a Kagome? – perguntou Rin a Sango num fio de voz.

- Não sei será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – respondeu Sango.

Inuyasha e Miroku se olharam intrigados.

- O que foi que você fez ontem Inuyasha???? – perguntou Miroku

- Nada demais!!! – Inuyasha já estava ficando preocupado.

- Heike Inuyasha? – perguntou a professora.

- Presente!

- Higurashi Kagome?? Ah é mesmo ela não vêm. – comentou a professora.

- Como assim ela não vem professora? – perguntou Sango preocupada.

- O irmão dela ligou dizendo que ela não viria, pois não estava se sentindo muito bem.- E continuou a chamada.

- Assim que acabar a aula eu vou ligar pra ela. – disse Sango a Rin.

- Miroku lançou mais um olhar de culpa a Inuyasha, que estava mais interessado na conversa de Rin e Sango.

Dois minutos depois que a professora saiu da sala, sango já estava com o celular na mão ligando para a amiga. E Inuyasha com as orelinhas de plantão para escutar a conversa.

- Graças a Deus o Souta deu um outro celular a essa destrambelhada!! – disse Sango enquanto discava o novo número de Kagome. – Kagome??? O que foi que aconteceu???

- Nada demais. – respondeu Kagome com o celular na mão enquanto entrava na sala de aula.

Sango e Rin correram a abraçar a amiga. Inuyasha deu um suspiro de alívio, ela estava bem.

- Kagome a gente ficou preocupada!! O que aconteceu pra você faltar a aula, pensamos que não viesse hoje!! – Rin desatou em perguntas.

- Calma!!! Eu estou bem, foi um mal-estar passageiro e meu irmão avisou que eu não vinha pro 1º horário. Agora está tudo bem ! – disse Kagome.

- Vamos K que mal estar foi esse? – inquiriu Sango insatisfeita com a resposta.

Kagome já iria responder quando percebeu que Inuyasha estava escutando a conversa.

- É que eu descobri que estou loucamente apaixonada pelo Inuyasha!! – respondeu Kagome naturalmente.

Inuyasha, Sango e Rin quase caíram das cadeiras.

- COMO ASSIM???? – perguntaram as amigas.

- É errado escutar a conversa dos outros não acha senhor Heike?? Gostou da declaração? Acho que vou começar a fazer teatro!! – falou Kagome olhando para Inuyasha.

- Concordo!! – disse Inuyasha já refeito do susto.

Sango e Rin olhavam uma para a outra sem entender nada. Miroku que também estava prestando atenção ria da situação.

A segunda aula começou e o assunto foi encerrado, pelo menos durante a aula.

- Você está bem Kagome??? – perguntou Kouga enquanto se aproximava dela no pátio.

- Tô bem Kouga!!!

- Posso almoçar com vocês? – perguntou.

- Não vai dar eu preciso conversar a sós com elas. Tchauzinho. – disse Kagome enquanto dava tchau com a mão para Kouga.

- Agora que ele foi conte tudo, não esconda nada!! – Sango estava ansiosa.

- O que aconteceu foi que o Inuyasha me beijou ontem depois da aula com o Sesshy.

-AHÃ??????????????

Sango e Rin estavam boquiabertas. Kagome contou como acontecera, disse que havia chorado preocupada com a reação de Sesshoumaru se descobrisse e como acordara.

- Eu sabia que ele iria descobrir!!! Ele é muito esperto!!- dizia Sango.

- Nem tanto pra andar com a Kikyou pendurada nele.- respondeu Kagome quando viu Inuyasha passar e Kikyou grudada no braço dele.

As três riram divertidas e depois voltaram para as salas. A semana terminou com Inuyasha e Kagome numa paz velada no colégio, simplesmente não se dirigiam a palavra, provavelmente porque Kikyou estava sempre grudada nele.

Passaram-se alguns dias e enfim chegou a véspera da viagem. Kagome, Sango e Rin estão reunidas na casa de Rin.

- Meninas eu trouxe um lanchinho pra vocês!1 – falou a mãe de Rin enquanto trazia uma bandeja com algumas fatias de bolo e suco. – Espero que gostem!

Rin fez discretamente um sinal de não com a cabeça para as amigas. Não se lembrava de uma única vez que a mãe tivesse feito um bolo no mínimo "comestível", apesar dela tentar muitas vezes.

- Obrigada tia, mas estamos de dieta, vamos tomar só o suco! – respondeu Kagome pegando um copo. Ela e Sango já conheciam a comida da sra. Mitsumara, ela era extremamente gentil e simpática, mas a sua comida era, como dizer de forma gentil, intragável.

- Vocês já são tão lindas, não sei por que vivem de dieta???- perguntou a sra. Mitsumara inocentemente.

- É justamente para continuarmos lindas tia. – respondeu Sango tentando dar o seu sorriso mais convincente.

- Então dá próxima vez vou fazer um bolo light pra vocês.- disse indo pra cozinha.

- Rin eu adoro a sua mãe, mas bolo light já não presta, feito por ela então é capaz de eu ter um troço!!!- comentou Kagome baixinho.

- Eu já tentei dar um toque nela, mas ela diz que eu é que não tenho paladar então... – Rin deu um suspiro de resignação.

- Sim, voltando ao assunto do dia e essa viagem amanhã???? – Sango já não agüentava de tanta ansiedade.

- Minha mala já está pronta, comprei alguns biquínis lindos que estou levando.- comentou Kagome.

- A minha também, os ônibus saem amanhã ás 8h do colégio né? – perguntou Rin.

- È e os lideres da turmas e um professor ficam responsáveis por elas. Na nossa vocês sabem ... – Sango fez cara de desgosto.

- Tudo bem pelo Houjo como presidente, mas ter a insuportável da Kikyou como vice e ainda querendo mandar vai ser um saco. – resmungou Kagome.

- Olhem pelo lado bom, do jeito que ela anda grudada no Inuyasha é capaz dela largar do nosso pé... – pensava Rin em voz alta.

- NÃOOOO!!! – responderam as três incrédulas ao mesmo tempo o que causou uma gargalhada geral.

- Se anima cara!!! Não vai ser tão mal assim!!! – falava Miroku pra Inuyasha enquanto jogavam sinuca na República.

- Fale isso por você, que não vai ter um chiclete grudado no seu pé o tempo todo! – respondeu Inuyasha dando mais umas tacadas certeiras. – Porque todo mundo é obrigado a ir??? Vai ser um martírio, 1 semana com aquela garota junto de mim 24h por dia!!!!!

- Um martírio muito do gostoso se me permite!! – respondeu Miroku, dando mais uma tacada tentando alcançar Inuyasha no placar. – Bem que eu queria umas gatinhas grudadas em mim.

- Feh!!!

- A Kagome também vai, se bem que ela vai ficar é grudada é no Sesshoumaru... você reparou que eles agora ficam um tempão conversando, ela até chega mais cedo... – Miroku falava enquanto passava o giz no ponto do seu taco e acabou não percebendo que a reação de Inuyasha ao seu comentário foi errar uma bola na boca da caçapa e ainda furar o forro da mesa.

- Hum??? Cara você leva esse jogo muito a sério, você já ta ganhando não precisa usar a força!! – falou Miroku ao ver o buraco na mesa.

Realmente a relação de Kagome e Sesshoumaru tornara-se mais intima, conversavam sobre outros assuntos além das matérias da aula. Eles não sabiam, mas Sesshoumaru e Kagome haviam combinado da aula começar uma hora mais cedo para terem tempo de conversar. Sesshoumaru com o tempo percebeu que Kagome era uma garota gentil e também muito inteligente com a qual poderia conversar sobre coisas interessantes e não só futilidades como ele achava que eram todas as garotas. Kagome por sua vez comentou com as amigas sobre a melhora dos seu relacionamento com Sesshoumaru, mas evitava aprofundar o assunto para não machucar Rin ainda mais.

TRIMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

Kagome foi despertada pelo estridente som do despertador (que só por um acaso é o som que essa que vos escreve mais odeia!!!! u.u!). Levantou-se de um pulo e tomou uma ducha rápida.

- Souta adianta eu não quero chegar atrasada!!!! – Kagome engolia o café da manhã na cozinha.

- 1º -se você continuar comendo assim vai acabar passando mal no ônibus; 2º ainda são sete horas senhorita Higurashi não há pressa e 3º eu não sou seu motorista!!!!! – respondeu Souta enquanto entrava na cozinha roubando a maça que Kagome estava comendo. - Se está com tanta pressa, então vamos!!- disse enquanto dava uma mordida na fruta.

- Só vou ligar para Sango e Rin e avisar que estamos passando para buscá-las, e desço num minuto. – num instante Kagome sumiu da vista de Souta e voltou quando este tirava a blazer preta da garagem.

As três chegaram meia hora antes da saída dos ônibus e foram escolher as poltronas onde sentariam.

- Vamos sentar no fundo!!!!!!! È sempre mais divertido!!!!!

- Você ta afim de bagunçar hoje hein Rin??? – perguntou Sango divertida.

- E qual seria a vantagem de viajar em turma se não fosse abusar um pouco no caminho!!! – respondeu a garota – Ei!! Cadê a K?????

As duas procuraram Kagome e ao olharem pela janela do ônibus a viram conversando animadamente com Sesshoumaru perto do veiculo que transportaria o terceiro ano.

- Só podia ser um Heike!!! – riu Sango.

- As coisas estão bem adiantadas entre eles! – Rin não conseguiu disfarçar uma pitada de ciúme na voz, estava quase certa que não tinha mais chances com Sesshoumaru, contudo foi trazida de volta dos seus pensamentos por um som estalado vindo do seu lado.

- O que foi isso??? – Rin olhava curiosa um certo garoto moreno com um curto rabo de cavalo que tinha perfeitamente visíveis em sua face a marca de um tapa.

- Ô Rin, a Sangozinha me bateu só porque a cumprimente de uma forma carinhosa!!! – Miroku se defendeu com uma cara de Buda.

- CARINHOSA O CARAMBA SEU HENTAI!!!! E PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE SANGOZINHA!!!!!! – Sango estava tão vermelha quanto a marca de sua mão no rosto de Miroku.

Rin se divertia vendo a discussão dos dois que já havia chamado a atenção de todos da turma já presentes, exceto Inuyasha que estava muito mais atento a uma conversa entre uma colegial do 1º ano e um colegial do 3º do lado de fora do ônibus.

- È parece que eu não sou a única a estar perdendo alguém de quem gosta . – falou Rin do banco atrás ao de Inuyasha olhando o por cima.

- È... – falou melancólico o garoto meio sem pensar (meio??? tipo assim completamente!!!). –Olhou para Rin e então percebeu o que tinha dito. – Quer dizer quem ta perdendo alguém aqui????

Rin iria retrucar, mas foi impedida por uma garota que tascou um beijão no garoto pego desprevenido. Inuyasha a afastou, porém já imaginando quem era.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo Kikyou????

- Meu amor, estou lhe desejando Bom dia!!!!

- Pode ser bom pra você, pra mim já começou mal e se não se importa esse lugar já tem dono.

- E quem está sentado aqui???? – Kikyou olhou para a cadeira fazendo graça, como se tivesse sentado em cima de alguém.

- O Miroku!!- respondeu Inuyasha tentando livrar-se da companhia da garota.

- Eu acho que ele vai preferir a companhia de uma das moscas mortas. – Kikyou olhava para Sango e Miroku que continuavam a discutir.

- Vamos todos nos acomodarmos que daqui a pouco estaremos saindo. – disse a professora Kira de educação física que era a responsável pela turma do 1º ano.

- Bom Dia Higurashi! – disse dirigindo-se a Kagome que foi a ultima a entrar no ônibus por causa de sua conversa com Sesshoumaru.

- Bom Dia Professora!! –Kagome foi em direção a Sango e Rin, não sem antes cruzar seu olhar com o de Inuyasha e perceber que Kikyou a fuzilava com os olhos.

- E vocês dois!!!! Façam o favor de acabar com o namorico e irem sentar!! – disse a professora dirigindo-se a Sango e Miroku o que deixou Sango ainda mais vermelha – Bem, eu vou no ônibus dos professores por isso Houjo e Kikyou a turma é responsabilidade de vocês. - disse descendo do ônibus.

Assim que ela estava a uma distância segura se ouviu vários gritos de comemoração dentro daquele ônibus. Essa viagem realmente prometia.

Continua...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey!!!!!

Milhões. trilhões de desculpas pela demora... minhas aulas começaram pra valer e os professores resolveram tirar todo o atraso!!!!! cruzes ano vai ser puxado!!!! Mas prometo tentar, pelo menos, aparecer por aqui uma vez por semana postando capítulo novo. Sem mais delongas vamos as respostas das REVIEWS!!!!

Manu higurashi: OIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Yes, yes... o Inu agarrou a Kagome... até eue estava ansiosa por esse capitulo. Vc acha que a Kikyou vai largar fácil do Inu??????? Espere pra ver o que essa turma vai aprontar no pxm capitulo... A Kagome e a Kikyou mostrarão as garras!!!!Demorei né? 15dias pra atualizar.. nunca tinha demorado tanto por aqui, mas no final de semana eu posto o pxm, aguarde!! E quem sabe a sua intuiçõa esteja correta... pode ser que sim... pode ser que não. Adorei que tenha deixado sua opinião... aguardo as pxms!!! B-jos!

anneke x3: HELLO!Realmente teriam que me fazer lavagem cerebral pra que eu escreva um Inu gay... affffffffffffffffffffff eu acho que teria um infarto. ! Que DESPERDICIO!!!!!! Seria crime!!!E aprendi viu!!!!! Amedorei sua review!!!! Essa não esquecerei jamais!!! B-jão e tõ esperando cap. novo da sua fic!

Ludy-chan: OIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Tradução Kikicascacu: mistura de cascavel com surucucu, dois tipos de cobras horrendas e terrivelmente venenosas!!! Bem a c ara dela!rsrsrsrsrs. Ludy querida somos duas que adoraríamos ter o Inu só pra nós e a Kagome tb é minha personagem favorita mas eu acho que já deu pra notar né??? Não precisa se desculpar pela pergunta eu tb já me bati um bocado pra fazer as coisas aqui no fanfiction e amigoé pra essas coisas! bem, demorei e se ninguém ainda lhe respondeu aí vai: Quando vc fizer o login vai abrir a sua conta ou account. Do lado direito da tela na parte superior tem escrito settings e profile... aí vc clica no profile escrevi no espaço (aquele quadrado igual ao que a gente modifica os capitulos quando posta) e depois clica em save changespra ver se funciou clique de novo em accout e vá até sua pagina que deve ser www . fanfiction . net / Ludy-chan. Qualquer duvida me add no msn e quando nós duas tivermos on eu lhe dou as instruções ao vivo! Espero que tenha sido útil e/ou que vc já tenha conseguido escrever seu profile!!! kissus!!!!

naninhachan: Oie!! Passe sempre pra falar que , ama, adora, detesta , odeia... sua opinião é sempre importante!!!! B-jão!!!!

Lilica-chan: (Aí que vergonha!!) Nunca mais postei capitulo novo né... e o 27 anda tá na metade... mas espero que ele saía logo!!! Vc reclama que não tem o cacique dá K-chan e eu que não tenho sequer o índio... ai, ai, ai ... ninguem merece!!!! Vc conhce quem sirva de Sesshy ou Inu???? me apresente pelo amor de todos os animes!!!rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrrsrsrrsrsrsrs Muitos kissus, adoro te ver por aqui!!!

Ladie-chan: Se eu me lembro de vc... hum deixe me ver... deixe -me vasculhar os recantos de minha memória... CLARO que lembro... minina sua fic é maravilhosa... eu adorei... e babei em cada capitulo pelo Inu!!!! Perfeita!!!! Tõ muito feliz que tenha gostado e ainda tenha deixado review!!! Muitos b-jos!

Angel Love dreams: OI!!! Desculpas aceitas... mas nem precisava...sei bem o que é corre-corre!!! Concordo em genero , numero e grau com vc Angel a Kagome devia ser de aço pra rechaçar o Inu, mas nesse capitulo agora deu pra ver que ela é de carne e osso... deixa a Kikyou a proveitar as casquinhas que ela tá tirando que isso vai acabar loguinho... v c nãio sabe o quanto eu sofri pra escrever que o Inu tava agarrando a Kikiknojo mas era necessario... enfim apareça sempre que possível!!! Kissus!!

Bru-chan Gi-chan: Hey MININA!!!! Quando eu penso que não vc se supera nas reviews hein???? e Claro que a resposta tem que ser longa ... tento responder todas as indagações possíveis!!!!!!Tõ te devendo uma review... Tõ ainda atrasada com as fics que eu tava lendo, mas nesse final de semana ponho em dia e aí comento lá!!!Realmente imprevistos acontecem tanto que eu demorei 15 dias pra postar um capitulo pronto a meses... mas é a vida!!! Cara... se eu fosse a Kagome... eu teria... bem nem posso dizer aqui o que faria com o Inu... ai, ai, ai só de imaginar aquele cachorro (no bom sentido, se é que existe) se vingando de mim daquele jeito...até suspiro... ai, ai, ai. A viagem já começou ... agurade e confie!!!! Os sentimentos de todos... ou quase todos se revelarão!!!!!Anda inspirada hein... tá até fazendo rima!!!rsrsrsrsrs. Muito obrigada!!! kissus, kissus, kissus, kissus!!!!!

Akish ou Jeh: Oi!! Impossível ser feio com o Inu no meio...aff até rimou! Também acho o Naraku muito bonito o que estraga no anime é a malvadeza... fazer o que? Kissus!

Jaline: HI!!!! Thanks!!!! Que bom que vc gostou... c me add no msn né? pois tá aceita... qq dia agente se fala por lá! pedido atendido fic atualizada! é quase minha xará...rsrsrsrs. B-jos!

Estou imensamente feliz pq tem gente nova deixando reviews, o que significa que tem gente nova lendo!!!!!!

Até o final de semana!!

Kissus

Ja ne

Natsume-aya


	10. Chapter 10

**ERRATA: No capítulo passado eu escrevi apredejar... não é assim é apedrejar, pq vem de pedra e a anta da autora não tinha reparado no erro até ter postado, mas enfim errar é humano... e eu apesar de todos os esforços ainda não sou um anime , logo não posso roubar o Inuyasha fugir pela Era feudal e casar com hanyou dos meus sonhos... Ces't la Vie!**

**Nota da autora: O capítulo ficou curtinho... mas as emoções contidas nos pxms irão compensar o tamanho!!!!E para compensar 2 semanas sem postar aqui vai mais um capítulo! Divirtam-se!**

**High School **

**Capítulo 10**

Sango, Rin e Kagome estavam com as cabeças abaixadas havia começado uma guerra de bolinhas de papel dentro do ônibus.

- Da onde esse povo tirou o papel, quem traria cadernos pra essa viagem?? –perguntou Kagome curiosa.

As outras duas deram de ombros.

- Só sei que não vou ficar aqui só olhando. – Rin começou a catar algumas bolinhas que estavam próximas delas. – E vocês vão ficar aí paradas?

- NÃO!!!!! – respoderam Sango e Kagome em coro pegando também algumas bolinhas.

Kagome não se conteve de vontade e mirou uma bem na testa de Kikyou acertando-a em cheio. Abaixou-se ante que a garota percebesse que fora ela.

- Quem foi o idiota que fez isso????? – gritava Kikyou. Inuyasha e Kagome riam cada um no seu lugar.

- Gente, por favor, vamos ser civilizados!!!! – Houjo tentava inutilmente acalmar a turma.

Sango mirou e acertou uma bolinha em cheio dentro da boca de Houjo que ainda estava aberta.

- Gollllllllllllll!!!!!!!!! – gritou a garota.

- Então é guerra hein???? – disse Houjo entrando também na brincadeira.

Pouco tempo depois o ônibus fez um pit stop e foram dados dez minutos para os alunos irem ao banheiro ou fazer um lanche na lanchonete do posto de gasolina. Miroku corria atrás de Sango, enquanto Rin, Kagome e Inuyasha observavam as brigas dos dois. Kikyou havia ido ao banheiro com as amigas.

- Isso vai dar em namoro! – falaram Inuyasha e Kagome ao mesmo tempo. Olharam-se e sorriram um para o outro.

- Inuyasha controle esse seu amigo pervertido!!!! – dizia Sango enquanto corria para dar uns tapas em Miroku que a havia acariciado em partes indevidas.

- Quando você descobrir como é que se faz isso, faça o favor de me contar. Vai me livrar de muitos problemas.

- Pedindo favores a esse tipinho meu bem???– Kikyou havia acabado de voltar e estava abraçada a Inuyasha.

Imediatamente Sango e Miroku pararam de correr. Sango estava rubra e Miroku lançou um olhar de desagrado ora para a fonte do comentário ora para Inuyasha que estava do lado dela. Kagome estava a ponto de voar no pescoço de Kikyou, mexe-se com ela, mas não com seus amigos!!! (U.u!!! concordo em gênero, numero e grau!!!) Inuyasha percebeu a tensão e para evitar maiores confusões saiu puxando Kikyou.

- Vamos garota, antes que eu tenha que catar seus caquinhos pelo chão. (cacos desse vaso de barro velho!!! Gente hj eu não to comentando d+).

Kikyou não entendeu nada, e acompanhou Inuyasha sendo seguida por Ayame as outras.

- Ótimo agora só falta o Kouga dar o ar da graça! – disse Kagome

- Bom dia senhoritas!!! – falou Kouga se aproximando do grupo.

- Falando no diabo... – rangiu Kagome entre os dentes.

- Todos de volta a seus ônibus, nós já vamos partir - disse Kagura.

- Salva pelo gongo!!!!!! – Kagome correu em direção ao ônibus.

As turmas voltaram para os ônibus. O pessoal parecia estar um pouco mais cansado e a viagem estava bastante calma.

- Ah não!!!!! Vai ser esse desanimo até chegarmos é?? – perguntou Miroku a Inuyasha.

- Não vai ser mesmo!!! – Kikyou ouvira a pergunta de Miroku, pois estava sentada perto deles. Olhava para Kagome sentindo uma profunda raiva pela expressão feliz que ela exprimia.

- Eu proponho um jogo! – disse Kikyou levantando-se e chamando a atenção de todos.

- Vamos jogar pedra, papel, tesoura (ja –ken-po). Os jogadores que forem perdendo tiram um papel dessa caixinha – mostrou uma pequena caixa púrpura que tinha em mãos – e pagam a prenda escrita nele. O vencedor tem direito a pedir, como prêmio, o que quiser de qualquer um dos outros jogadores. Nesta caixa tem um pouco de tudo e o vencedor pode pedir qualquer coisa. – disse frisando bem o qualquer coisa. – Quem se habilita? – Kikyou lançava olhares desafiadores principalmente para Kagome e as amigas.

Kagome olhou para as amigas e percebeu que elas adoraram o desafio. Levantaram-se as três.

- Nós aceitamos! – disse Kagome falando pelas três.

- Se a Sangozinha vai, eu também estou dentro – Miroku levantou se e ficou ao lado da garota.

- Já que não tem nada melhor pra fazer... Eu também estou dentro. – falou Inuyasha sem se levantar da poltrona.

- Eu também! – Kouga imaginava o que poderia conseguir com a Kagome se ganha-se.

Ayame, além de mais algumas garotas e garotos se dispuseram também. Então começaram a jogar. A medida que as pessoas iam perdendo as prendas eram pagas. Alguns tiverem prendas bem básicas como imitar animais, plantar bananeira dentro do ônibus (o que não é nada seguro e rendeu alguns hematomas). Outras bem mais hilárias como um selinho entre os dois últimos perdedores, o problema é que foram dois garotos. No final estavam apenas Kikyou, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Kagome e Kouga. Foi a vez de Sango perder, retirou o papel da caixinha e leu em voz alta:

- Passar o resto da viagem sentada no colo do próximo a perder. – disse olhando cúmplice para as amigas. No entanto notou um sorriso malicioso se formar nos lábios de Miroku. – sussurrou um "por favor" dirigido a Rin e Kagome que entenderam instantaneamente que a garota pedia para que uma delas perdesse.

Sango prendeu a respiração quando eles se prepararam para a próxima rodada. Viu quando Miroku levantou o rosto com um olhar pra lá de indecoroso e vitorioso.

- Por Kami!!! Cabou-se!!! – murmurou sentando-se sobre as próprias pernas.

- Não Sangozinha, você vai sentar no meu colo apartir de agora, eu acabei de perder!! – disse Miroku num tom pra lá de sensual.

- Seu monge pervertido!! hentai !!Se você encostar um dedo onde não deveria eu juro que acabo com a sua raça!!!- disse já dirigindo-se ao colo de Miroku.

Os outros voltaram novamente a atenção para o jogo, mas antes que pudessem recomeçar ouviu um estalo!

- Vai ser uma longa viagem para a Sango! – disse Kagome.

- Para o Miroku também! – disse Inuyasha.

Então Rin perdeu e teve que gritar na janela do ônibus quem ela considerava o garoto mais gostoso da sala. Então lá foi ela pagar a prenda.

-INUYASHA É GOSTOSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Rin na janela do ônibus.

Kikyou ficou logo enfezada e se olhar matasse Rin estaria morta e enterrada. Kagome não conseguiu impedir que seu lábio se contraísse um pouco ao saber o que a amiga achava do garoto, que sorriu ao ver a reação dela.

- Da-lhe Inuyasha!!!!!- disse Miroku ainda com Sango no colo dele e recebendo mais um tapa por um novo "alisamento". Miroku já estava com as faces inchadas e Sango passou a bater nos braços do rapaz.

Continuaram jogando e para surpresa da própria, Kikyou foi a próxima a perder. O destino lhe reservou uma sorte ingrata. Puxou o papel e leu em voz alta:

- Sua prenda será escolhida pelo jogador que estava a sua esquerda.- a garota olhou desanimada para sua esquerda.

Kagome deu um sorriso e não conseguiu deixar de falar.

- O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro minha querida!!! – disse Kagome com um olhar diabólico direcionado a garota.

Continua...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PELO AMOR DE TODOS OS ANIMES DEIXEM REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!  
**

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Lilica-chan: Oiiiiiiiiiiii!!! que bom que estou perdoada... voltei a escrever pode ficar tranquila!!! Em uma semana sai capitulo inédito. Sério!!! Realmente!!!!Eu juro solenemente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Palavra de escoteiro (eu só fui escoteira por um dia... mas tipo assim... ninguém precisa saber né?). quer dizer que não é um sesshy ou um Inu? é uma família inteira? valha-me nossa senhora! Eui caiu dura e tesa sde me encontrar com eles!!!!Lindos , lindos, lindos????????? De carne e osso tipo... real mesmo... não de papel???? Ai, ai, se vc tá fora de alcance pra mim eles estão em órbita!!!!rsrsrsrsrs E eu não tenho um foguete!!!! Buáááááá!Acho que eu vou pedir um de presente de natal!!!!rsrsrsrsrsrrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. B-jos!!!**

**Angel Love dreams: OI!! a Rin não é tão pobre coitada se deu pra notar né??? Nem é cega!!! E quanto a Kikyou... bem ela não caiu de cabeça .. mas recebeu uma bolada de papel! Já é alguma coisa! veremos o que vem a seguir! Nem deixei vc esperar muito já que estava tão ansiosa!!! Kissussssssssssssssss!**

**naninhachan: OIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!Quanto a sua pergunta... aguarde... os casais se definirão em breve!!!! E muito obrigada , viu? Se pudesse eu lhe mandava um pedaço de bolo!!! rsrsrsrsrs. B-jinhos!!!!**

**Bru-chan Gi-chan: hauhauhauahuahauhauhauauahauhauhauahauhauhauhauahuahauhauha. Afff pausa pra respirar!!!hauhauahuahuahauhau! Pelo amor de seus filhinhos que vc ainda não teve pq é nova e ajuizada é??? Essa foi ótima!!!uhauhauhauahuahauhauhauhauhauha. Infelizmente deixarei meus sobrinhos ainda não nascidos na mão!!! mas logo, logo... e qndo eu digo logo é mais cedo do que vc imagina as coisas irão se encaixar definitivamente!!!Vc não pergunta muita coisa não... quer dizer... vc pergunta... mais isso não me incomoda de maneira nenhuma!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sim!!! Somos duas sonhadoras inveteradas.. fazer o que??? Vcf acha a K-chan sonhadora... tsc, tsc, tsc... ela já beijou o Sesshy e o Inu e ve eles todos os dias!!! Ela tem todos ois motivos do mundo pra viver no mundo da lua!!! falei sério quando disse que o sentimento de todos.. quse todos se revelam ... o que não quer dizer que vá todo mundo se acertar... já tõ falando demais de novo!!! Acredito que sua inspiração tenha sumido... fiquei assim por mais de ...nem me lembro mais quanto tempo mais voltei a escrever!!!Tá chegando uma das minhas cenas favoritas nessa fic!!! enfim.. dessa vez vc se superou hein??? A review ficou gigante até para os padrões Bru-chan Gic-han de escrever!!! rsrsrsrsrs. Muito bom, Muito bom!! Nos vemos por aí!!! Kissus!!!**

**Uchiha Danii-chan: oi!!!!! Com quem a Kagome vai ficar... ah é surpresa... se eu contar perdi a graça. Eu tb adoro Kagome Sesshy!!!!!! Acho eles tão lindos juntos!!! Continuei!!!!! Kissssssssssuuuuuuuuussssssss!!!!**

**manu higurashi: Yes!!! A viagem começou!!! A perte seu conto pq muitas emoções vêm por aí!!!! Nem demorei pra atualizar, viu? Obrigada pelo apoio, niña!B-jos!**

**Até semana que vem people!!!**

**kissus**

** ja ne**

**15/03/2007**

**Natsume-aya  
**

**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Originalmente esse capítulo, eram três: os capítulos 16, 17 e 18. Sendo assim como eu ainda estou escrevendo o capítulo 28 da história original, só publicarei uma vez por semana, mas dois capítulos em um.  
**

**High School**

**Capítulo 11 **

- E aí Kagome, o que é que você manda?? perguntou Miroku, recebendo pela centésima vez um tapa de Sango por conta de sua mão amaldiçoada.

Sango levantou-se do colo do rapaz e encostou na amiga, assim como Rin também fez.

-Isso é a realização de um sonho K-chan!!!! – murmurou Rin, só para que as três pudessem ouvir.

- Manda ela pra uma ilha perdida, só com aborigenes canibais Kagome!!! – sussurrou Sango ansiosa.

- Se eu soubesse onde fica essa ilha até mandava ela fazer uma visita!!!- resmungou a garota.

- Então manda ela voltar pra casa!!! – continuou Sango.

- Mas todos os alunos são obrigados a participar, não tem como mandar ela voltar. – respondeu Kagome.

- Manda ela ser sua empregada durante toda viagem!!!

- Tá doida Rin, e eu lá quero essa garota grudada no meu pé o tempo todo e justo agora!!!!!

Rin iria perguntar o porque desse 'justo agora', mas perceberam que Kikyou discutia discretamente com Ayame.

- Eu avisei pra você guardar essa prenda para um caso de emergência!!!! Era pra EU usar contra aquelazinha quando EU desse o sinal, mas é muito pra essa sua cabecinha oca, né sua anta!!!! Você tinha que ter colocado esse papel no meio dos outros, e aquela desclassificada tinha que usar contra mim!!!! Sua imbecil, não pensa não é???? Porque eu colocaria uma prenda que equivale ao premio principal no meio do jogo??????? Você me paga sua ameba... dizia Kikyou a Ayame, no fundo do ônibus, achando que só a ultima ouvia.

Kagome, Rin e Sango se entreolharam.

- Droga quem tinha que ter conseguido isso era eu!!!!!!! – Inuyasha olhava invejoso para Kagome – Assim eu me livrava desse ebó mal despachado pelo resto da viagem, no mínimo!!!!!!!!!

- Se você ganhar Inuzinho pode ser que ainda consiga. – respondeu Miroku rindo da cara de Inuyasha.

- Inuzinho é o... – Inuyasha iria retrucar.

Não teve tempo de responder porque Kagome, que vinha conversando com as amigas, começou a falar.

- Primeiro eu gostaria de salientar a minha surpresa por essa prenda – Kagome tinha ido para a frente do ônibus – como a nossa excelentíssima vice-presidente da turma, criatura de uma inteligência... como posso dizer ... tão singular... pode ter cometido um deslize tão primário ao colocar uma das prendas equivalendo ao primeiro prêmio??? Deve ter sido realmente um momento de inenarrável desantenção não é KIKYOU????

Kikyou sentiu os ossos gelarem pelo modo frio que Kagome estava falando e olhando pra ela.

- Eu acho que a Kagome tem passado muito tempo com o Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha!!!! – Miroku falou pra que só o amigo ouvisse.

- É realmente foi um lapso... – respondeu Kikyou baixinho.

- Eu realmente fico surpresa, mas também grata, por receber um premio sem nem precisar ter ganho – continuou Kagome – Bem como você cometeu esse lapso, como você mesma chamou, com as prendas, eu acho que o justo é pedir que você pague todas as prendas até aqui sorteadas, desde a 1ª até a ultima. Talvez assim você preste um pouco mais de atenção da próxima vez, não é Kiki?

O ônibus foi tomado de completo silêncio, não se ouvia sequer uma respiração ali dentro.

Kikyo pálida não conseguia formular sequer uma silaba em sua defesa. Sango e Rin que não sabiam o que Kagome tinha decidido estavam boquiabertas. Inuyasha olhava incrédulo para Kagome.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! É ISSO AÍ HIGURASHI!!!!! APOIADA!!!! JÀ TEM MEU VOTO PRA PRESIDENTE SE VOCE RESOLVER SE CANDIDATAR!!!!!... – foi o que se ouviu dentro daquele ônibus no minuto seguinte. A algazarra era geral, muitos da turma já haviam sido humilhados por Kikyou, inclusive durante aquela viagem no cumprimento das prendas. O pedido de Kagome servia como redenção a todas as humilhações que lhes foram inflingidas pela garota esnobe e arrogante que era a vice-presidente da classe, também conhecida como Kikyou.

Vendo-se totalmente sem apoio inclusive de Ayame, que também sentia-se recompensada por Kagome, não teve outra alternativa a não ser pegar os papeis com as prendas já pagas e começar a cumpri-las. Tentou encontrar apoio em Inuyasha que apenas virou o rosto e passou a fitar a estrada como se essa fosse muito interessante. Antes que cumprisse a primeira Kagome lhe falou ao ouvido.

- Agora você vai saber como uma ameba se sente!

-E depois dessa eu não acho justo continuar e correr o risco de receber o premio duas vezes então, eu me retiro do jogo! – disse Kagome por fim indo sentar-se junto as amigas.

Inuyasha e Kouga fizeram a final do jogo. Kouga venceu e pediu um beijo a Kagome, mas como não especificou onde era, ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e a prenda deu-se por cumprida. E o nosso querido Inuyasha como perdeu teve que cantar "Y-M-C-A" do Village People, com direito até a coreografia e umas reboladinhas!!!! O que causou gritinhos da ala feminina do ônibus.

E lá foi Kikyou entre outras coisas imitar animais, plantar bananeira no ônibus, dar um selinho nos dois jogadores que haviam cumprido essa prenda, gritar na janela do ônibus que Inuyasha era gostoso (porque ela concordava com Rin), o que não causou nenhuma reação no garoto e por fim passar o resto da viagem no atual lugar de Sango, ou seja, no colo de Miroku. O que rendeu mais uma serie incontável de tapas até que chegaram ao destino. Ela foi a diversão de todos até o final da viagem.

---------------------

- Valeu mesmo Kagome por ter me livrado daquele pervertido!!- agradeceu Sango enquanto desciam do ônibus.

- Essa viagem já valeu a pena, pelo que você fez com a Kikyou. – completou Rin.

- Quer dizer que você me acha gostoso Rin?? – falou Inuyasha, todo convencido se aproximando das garotas.

- Realmente, dentre as parcas opções que nós temos na nossa turma, você é o melhorzinho, mas nem se compara a seu irmão! - retrucou ironicamente, enquanto alcançava as amigas que riam da resposta.

- Você..ai...provocou...ui – Miroku estava todo machucado por ter apanhado durante praticamente toda a viagem!!!

- Não enche!!!!!!

-OK esquentadinho, mas ... cadê a Kikyou??? – Miroku olhou para os lados a procura da garota.

- Depois do que aconteceu no ônibus eu acho que ela vai passar um tempo meio sumida! E espero que isso inclua sumir da minha vida também!! – o garoto falou distraído - Mas , você não estaria interessado não Kikyou estaria??? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Você tá com ciúme Inuyasha? – Miroku sorriu maliciosamente para Inuyasha.

- NÃO!!! – gritou chamando a atenção do restante da turma que ainda descia do ônibus – Só estranhei você correndo atrás daquela _coisa_! – terminou só para que Miroku ouvisse.

- Aquela _coisa_ como você diz é bem gostosinha, mas ... aí... não chega aos pés da minha Sangozinha!!!

- Feh!!!Estou pra ver alguém pior que você cara!

Pararam de falar quando se viram onde estavam. Era uma colônia de férias! Praia de areias brancas e águas cristalinas e de onde se avistava um ilha, aparentemente não muito distante. Havia piscinas e quadra de esportes e ainda tinha uma floresta atrás da colônia. Alguns alunos já haviam descarregado suas bagagens e corriam para as diversões que o local oferecia.

-Legalzinho. – falou o garoto de cabelos prateados ainda observando o lugar.

-MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO!!!!!!- gritou Miroku que possuía na face uma sorriso de orelha a orelha. Seus olhos estavam enormes e brilhantes a fitar a praia. – Quantas gatinhas de biquíni!!!!!!!!!!!!! – ajoelhou-se no chão e ergueu as mãos ao céus. – OBRIGADO KAMI-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha que inicialmente apenas observava a cena incrédulo, resolveu chamá-lo de volta a realidade. – Vamos pervertido!!!! Depois que encontrarmos nossos quartos e deixarmos as bagagens voltamos pra cá. – e saiu puxando Miroku pelo braço, já que este continuava hipnotizado.

------------------------------

- Cara com quem será que nós vamos dividir o quarto?? Ai, ui... A Kagura fez tanto mistério. – Miroku comentava enquanto depositava sua bagagem no chão do quarto, estava todo dolorido por causa da longa viagem com Sango e depois Kikyou. – A miserável nos deixou por último e nem deixou o carregador trazer as malas!

-FEH!! Deixa de moleza Miroku, você veio de elevador, nem precisou subir escadas.

- Mesmo assim Inuyasha. Eu pensei que por ela ser gamada no Sesshoumaru ela iria nos dar um desconto, mas acho que me enganei.

- Esquece isso e vamos descer, eu quero conhecer o lugar antes do almoço. – retrucou Inuyasha já saindo do quarto.

-Peraê!!! Eu também vou! – Miroku saiu correndo tentando alcançar Inuyasha.

O alcançou já dentro do elevador. Saíram pelo hall, percebendo que já não haviam alunos ali, e que todos deveriam estar se arrumando ou descansando da viagem antes do almoço.

- Eu achei que iria ver várias gatinhas, mas isso aqui ta um deserto!!

- Melhor assim! - Respondeu o rapaz de olhos dourados já dando a volta no prédio, indo para a parte onde ficavam as quadras e a sauna.

- Hei Inuyasha! Aquela ali não é a Kagome. – Miroku apontava na direção de uma das quadras cobertas.

Viram a garota sair rapidamente olhando para os lados, claramente tentando ver se havia alguém por perto. Inuyasha puxou Miroku para trás para que Kagome não os visse. Quando percebeu que a garota já tinha ido embora pelo outro lado voltou para onde estava, não sem antes ver Sesshoumaru saindo da mesma quadra e também ir embora pelo mesmo caminho que Kagome deveria ter feito.

-Que safado!!! O que será que aqueles dois estavam fazendo escondidos na quadra. – os olhos de Miroku brilhavam de malícia.

PLOFT!!!

- Aí Inuyasha, ta achando pouco o que eu já apanhei hoje é? Porque você me bateu? – alisou a cabeça no local onde Inuyasha havia lhe dado um cascudo.

- Pra você ficar calado!!! – falou naturalmente Inuyasha.

- Desculpe, eu esqueci que sua K-chan é intocável, mas que é muito suspeito isso é!

- Por isso mesmo você não vai comentar com ninguém o que vimos! – Inuyasha deu um olhar mortífero a Miroku que engoliu em seco.

- Nem com a Sangozinha?

Inuyasha repetiu o olhar.

-Já entendi- disse Miroku se encolhendo.- Vamos continuar aqui olhando?

- Não, já vi tudo que tinha pra se ver. Vamos voltar.

Os dois faziam o caminho de volta para o quarto em silêncio. Miroku por medo de levar mais um cascudo e Inuyasha porque estava pensativo.

"Eu vou descobrir o que está acontecendo entre esses dois antes de voltarmos a Tókio ou não me chamo Inuyasha!"

--------------------------

Kagome encostou o ouvido a porta do quarto. Não ouviu nenhum barulho, era a deixa para voltar, entrou e fechou a porta delicadamente fazendo o mínimo de barulho. Deitou-se na cama e fingiu estar adormecida. Sango e Rin saíram do banheiro alguns minutos depois.

- Kagome??? – chamou Sango. – Kagome?

- Por isso ela não respondeu quando nós a chamamos, estava dormindo. - Rin sentou-se na cama da amiga enquanto a balançava levemente – Kagome levanta está quase na hora do almoço!

Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente e espreguiçou-se ainda deitada.

-Hum já vou. – disse levantando-se – Vou tomar meu banho. – pegou uma toalha e algumas roupas na mala e entrou no banheiro.

-Ela ta meio estranha!- comentou Sango.

- Que nada, deve ser só sono mesmo. Agora vamos dar os toques finais. – falou Rin atacando a sua nécessaire.

"Desculpe amigas, mas por enquanto é necessário!" – pensou Kagome antes de entrar de cabeça no chuveiro.

------------------------

- Inuyasha, me diga que você trouxe a chave!!

- Eu não Miroku, você foi o último a sair! Não me diga que você ... SEU IMBECIL!!!!

- Que gritaria é essa na minha porta. – falou um rapaz moreno abrindo a porta do quarto – Ah é você cara de cachorro!

-KOUGA!!! – gritou Miroku surpreso.

-O que você está fazendo no meu quarto lobo fedido?- rosnou Inuyasha.

-Aqui é o quarto 207 – O? - perguntou o moreno.

-É - respondeu Miroku.

- Então o meu quarto é aqui mesmo! – disse entrando novamente. Bem que Kagura me avisou que talvez vocês ficassem aqui. Infelizmente os quartos já estão todos ocupados e ninguém quis trocar.

- Eu sabia que ela estava aprontando alguma!! – murmurou Miroku enquanto entrava no quarto.

- Essa viagem vai ser longa demais! – bufou Inuyasha antes de entrar também, tentando conter sua raiva.

Continua...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oi Pessoas lindas da minha vida!**

**Já diziam os poetas e a eterna sabedoria popular que a felicidade é feita de momentos. Sou obrigada a concordar uma vez que vcs, LEITORES, foram responsáveis por mais um momento de felicidade em minha vida. (Hj estou mais do que sentimental então dêem um desconto! ; ). ) RECEBI UM MONTÃO DE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E TÔ ESPERANDO POR MAIS UM MONTÃO DE REVIEWS, TÁ?**

**PELO AMOR DE TODOS OS ANIMES!!!!!**

**E PELA EXISTÊNCIA DESSA ESCRITORA QUE VOS FALA!!**

**Agora já chega de insanidade... vamos ao que interessa!!!!**

**Respostas das Reviews:  
**

**Kaori****-Sann: OI!!! Pedido feito... pedido atendido... capítulo grandinho!!! E sim eu engrosso o coro da Rin.. O inuyasha é gostoso... por demais... mas como ela disse nesse capítulo o irmão dele tb, né??? Bendito dna Taisho... quer dizer.. Heike. BJOSSSSSS!!!**

**naninhachan:OI!!! não teve prenda pra Kagome e pro Inu... infelizmente, mas teve ele rebolando, serve??? Kissus e até a pxm review!!!**

**mel: Oi Mel!! uwm bom que vc está adorando.. não demorei muito, demorei???? Sua curiosidade foi satisfeita??? Tomara que sim!! kissus e até a pxm!!!**

**manu higurashi: OIEEE!!! Eu tb rio bastante coma Sango e com o Miroku... muito mesmo e o Miroku ainda vai aprontar muito nessa viagem! Muito obrigada!!! Mas um segredo pra vcs tentarem adivinhar!!! Kissus espero vc no pxm capítulo!!!  
**

**Saori Higurashi:**** OI!!!! Maldade minha parar nessa parte???? Maldade sua para Qndo o amor é sincero bem na hora que todo mundo vai embora deixando o Inu só com a barrenta!!!! Quase tive uma síncope!!! Ó.ò!!! A Kagome é mesmo sortuda... já pedi a Kami-sama pra me transformar nela, ou pelo menos me arranjar um Inuysha ou um Sesshoumaru (os dois de preferências), mas até agora nada!!! Afff... quanta injustiça! Nos pxms 3 capítulos muita coisa vai acontecer... se vc quer ver logo um casal se formar fique atenta!!! Brigada pela presença!!! kissus!!**

**Isabel: Hello Bebely... é esse negócio de apelar funciona, viu??? Demorei oito dias para postar... é a data limite que me impus... só demorarei mais do que isso quando tiver uma crise criativa e não conseguir escrever nada! até lá estarei sempre por aqui e esporo que vc também!!! Kissus!!!  
**

**anessilva: OIE!!! Perfeita??? Vc achou perfeita??? Minina eu só falto inflar de tanata felicidade quando vcs me dizem que gostam da fic!!! Fico muito feliz, já tenho até o capíutulo 15 escritos. Mas antes de postar tem que organizar e responder as reviews e eu preciso achar tempo pra isso! Fico muito contente que vc acompanhe a um tempão e que gora compartilhe sua opinião comigo!! Apareça sempre que puder!!!! E não morra de curiosidade a fic estará aqui toda semana!!rsrsrsrs. kissus!**

**Kagome Love Inuyasha Forever: OI!!!! VC DEIXOU UMA REVIEW!!! AAAAEEEEEEWWWWW!!!! rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Tô surpresa o apelo funcionou maravilhosamente!!!! Se vc gostou do capítulo passado e já tem gostado da fic fique atenta aos pxms três capítulos... algo que muitos anseiam estar para acontecer!!! Contentíssima por vc ser minha fã!! Quanta honra, pois High School foi uma das primeiras fics que eu li quando entrei no fanfiction!!! kissus!!**

**Ludy-chan: OI!! Vc é minha amiga????? Deixe pensar???? CLARO, NÈ? Sem o seu apoio de de mais algumas pessoas que sempre deixavam review eu acho que já tinha desistido de escrever! è sempre bom contar com pessoas pra nos incentivar e eu as considero sim, amigas, como vc! Td bem , o importante é que fui útil !!! rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. E eu entendo muito de correrias nos últimos doias anos da minha vida... dava até pra correr a maratona!srsrsrs. A oitava é difícil mas passa como todas as outras! (Mas cá entre nós essa fase da escola é a melhor da vida... pode confiar!!! Eu já tô na facu e morro de saudade dos meus colégios!Ai, ai...) Sim é daquele jeito que se escreve fixação, e claro eu tb tenho fixação por eles... a minha tá mais pra obsessão... mas enfim... E sim vai rolar muita coisa nessa viagem, coisa demais eu diria...a contecimentos importantissimos vão ocorrer durante esse passeio. Entendi tudo que vc escreveu, o importantre é saber se vc gosta ou não! E realmente vc se superou no tamanho , mas eu adoro de qq jeito! E não precisa agradecer.. como disse amigos são pra essas coisas!!! kisssus!**

**Bru-chan Gi-chan: OI MININAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! hauhau hauhauahauhauahuahuahuahauhauahauhauhauah uahauhauhauhauahuahauahuahauhauhauahuahuahauhauhauhauah. Sabe pq tô rindo????? Suas reviews daqui a pouco estarão maior que o capítulo da fic!!!!! huahauhauhauahuahuahuahauha. Caracoles... vc não tem limite??? Adoraria escrever várias reviews assim, m,as só conseguii fazer isso uma vez... ai, ai, ai!!! E aí o que vc achou da prenda?? Eu achei leve... preferia fazer o que a Sango me disse mandar ela pra uma ilha repleta de canibais... mas não pude.. infelizmente!!!!! E sim os segredos e sentimentos começarão a ser revelados fique atenta aos pxms três capítulos!!!E realmente eu adoro a cena do último desses três capitulos que lhe falei. Entãoé só a Bru-chan que escrevi... mas realmente vc criou uma padrão de review... mas não precisa se ver obrigada a escrever uma review maior que a outra tá? Só sua presença, ou seja, uma review já me faz feliz!!! A K-chan só acertou uma bolinha ... eu queria acertar uma pedra... mas enfim tem certas coisas que só acontecem em sonhos fazer o quê??? Que bom que vc achou o capítulo engraçado!! kissus, kissus!!!**

**Angel Love dreams: YES A Kikyou se deu mal... não tão mal como eu gostaria, mais mal... e agora??? So acompanhando pra seber!!! B-jinhos!!!**

** KISSUS**

**OBRIGADUUUUUUUUUUUUUU PELAS REVIEWS!!!!**

**  
JA NE**

**Natsume-aya**

**23/03/2007  
**

**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota da autora: Os acontecimentos anunciados para daqui a três capítulos foram adiantados para o pxm capítulo.**

**Divirtam-se!!!  
**

**High School **

**Capítulo 12**

**- **Kagome!!!! Desceu pelo ralo foi?????? Anda garota eu estou com fome!!!! – Sango esmurrava a porta do banheiro.

- Pronto!! – disse Kagome abrindo a porta e esquivando-se de mais um soco que Sango daria na porta – Hei, não precisa me bater não!!!

-Er, desculpa... foi sem querer!

- Já acabaram as duas, então let's go girls!! –Rin as puxou em direção ao refeitório.

Ooooo°°°ooooOOooooºººooooOOoooo°°°ooooO

Kagome encontrava-sentada em uma das mesas já comendo a sobremesa com as amigas, mas seus pensamentos estavam em uma conversa tida a pouco tempo.

---- _Flash Back_ ----

_Sesshoumaru e Kagome estavam sentados lado a lado na arquibancada de uma das quadras._

_- Sesshy eu acho que você tem razão. Mas eu ainda preciso de um pouco mais de tempo pra pensar. Quero ter certeza antes de fazer qualquer coisa._

_- A resposta você encontrará em você mesma Kagome._

_- É verdade, mas eu nunca esperava ouvir isso de você Sesshy. - disse Kagome sorrindo marotamente._

_Sesshoumaru abriu um largo sorriso, a convivência com aquela garota realmente havia o modificado muito, isso somado aos novos sentimentos que vinha descobrindo o tornaram uma pessoa diferente, mas por enquanto a única com quem ele se permitia ser assim era Kagome. Por isso Kagome não mais se surpreendia com as demonstrações de afeto e felicidade que Sesshoumaru tinha para com ela. Claro que o apelido só foi aceito depois de algumas discussões e uma promessa de só ser pronunciado em particular._

_- Você tem pensado no que eu lhe perguntei? – disse ela, seguida de um suspiro._

_Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sombrancelha, conhecia Kagome o suficiente para saber que ela não iria desistir._

_- Pela sua cara, vejo que sua situação não é muito diferente. - Kagome sorria. Encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. – Porque tem que ser tão difícil?_

_- Não sei. – murmurou Sesshoumaru._

_- É melhor irmos – Kagome levantou-se e puxou Sesshoumaru pela mão. – Mas saiba que eu não vou desistir viu!!!! – ela disse voltando ao humor habitual._

_-Eu sei disso! – deu um belo sorriso em retribuição. – É melhor você ir na frente._

_-Tá!- ela deu um beijo no rosto dele e começou a se afastar. – Qualquer coisa nos comunicamos por mensagens... er, Sesshy pense com carinho sobre o que eu lhe falei!- e saiu da quadra, voltando para o seu quarto e torcendo para que as garotas não houvessem terminado o banho."_

_------- Fim do flash back ------_

- Terra chamando Kagome!!! – falava Rin enquanto balançava as mãos freneticamente na frente do rosto da amiga.

-Hum... er... OI? – Kagome voltou ao mundo real.

- Ta tudo bem K? – perguntou Sango.

- Sim.

Kagome olhou ao redor e percebeu que do outro lado do refeitório Inuyasha a olhava interrogativamente. Quando ele percebeu que ela também o olhava não pode evitar que um sorriso se formasse em seus lábios e se surpreendeu ainda mais quando este foi correspondido por outro vindo de Kagome, logo depois ela abaixou a cabeça e pareceu voltar a conversar com as amigas.

- Vocês perceberam que a Kikyou não apareceu para o almoço? – perguntou Sango dando a ultima colherada em seu sundae.

- Deve estar com vergonha e resolveu ficar no quarto. – comentou Rin.

- Mas daqui a pouco ela terá que sair, todos os alunos têm que estar presentes a tal reunião com o diretor. – Kagome falou enquanto brincava com sua sobremesa.

- Tomara que ele não passe nenhum exercício para fazermos enquanto estivermos aqui. - Sango apoio a cabeça em uma das mãos.- Eu não mereço.

- Nenhuma de nós merece. – Rin levantou-se. – Já que terminamos que tal dar uma olhada na praia?

Kagome e Sango seguiram Rin até a praia, ficaram sentadas na areia jogando conversa fora até a hora marcada para a reunião.

O diretor ajeitou o microfone a sua frente. Observou a "multidão" de adolescentes a sua frente. Fez um sinal de silêncio para que o burburinho terminasse e começou seu discurso.

- Boa tarde a todos! Espero que tenham tido uma boa viagem. O Tókio High School ao organizar essa viagem tinha o intuito de confraternizar alunos entre si e também entre os funcionários. Contudo em se tratando de uma oportunidade especial, não podemos perder a chance de passar mais conhecimentos a vocês. – Foi interrompido por uma ventania acarretada pelos suspiros de desagrado dos alunos que já imaginavam o que estava por vir. – Continuando, usaremos os conhecimentos aprendidos em sala de aula na prática. Haverá jogos e algumas gincanas em, que mesclaremos alunos de diversas turmas e séries, mas só a partir de amanhã. Passando as recomendações: O setor leste é a ala das alunas e fica terminantemente proibida a ida de alunos lá, e com relação a ala oeste o mesmo vale para as meninas. Aquele que for pego burlando essa regra será enviado para casa e levará uma advertência por escrito de presente aos pais ou responsáveis. A partir de amanhã o horário de recolher será as 22:30h e vocês serão acordados as 7h. Quanto as atividades os professores responsáveis pelas turma as explicarão amanha pela manhã. Então aproveitem o resto da tarde, alguma pergunta?– Como o silêncio reinou, o diretor finalizou. – Estão dispensados.

- Vou por o biquíni e aproveitar o dia de folga... – disse Kagome indo em direção ao elevador. – To precisando mesmo pegar um solzinho.

Do outro lado, um certo rapaz moreno dava pulos de empolgação.

- FINALMENTE!!!!!!!!!! Todas as gatinha liberadas pro Mirokuzinho aqui!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha o olhou com desdém, realmente não podia ter arranjado amigo mais "normal".

- Então adiante o passo, quanto antes trocarmos de roupa, antes você receberá quantos tampas você puder agüentar.

- Pô Inuyasha também não precisa falar assim né? Quem não arrisca , não petisca!!!

- No seu caso é melhor dizer, quem não arrisca não apanha!!

Miroku fez uma cara de indignado e seguiu Inuyasha até o quarto calado.

-"Pelo menos consegui o fazer ficar quieto!" – pensou Inuyasha entrando no elevador.

--------------------------------

- Rin amarra aqui pra mim? – Kagome segurava as alças de seu biquíni azul, tinha uma saída de praia curta branca com flores azuis amarrada na cintura.

- Prontinho! – respondeu a garota quando terminou o laço. Vestia um biquíni rosa bebê e uma saia jeans.

- Eu também já estou pronta! – Sango trajava um biquíni tomara que caia verde e um short de tac-tel da mesma cor.

- Então vamos descer, eu já peguei o bronzeador!! – Kagome abriu a porta e saiu sendo seguida pelas amigas.

Sentaram-se em algumas cadeiras de sol que haviam na praia. Ao lado delas alguns alunos do terceiro ano jogavam vôlei de praia, entre eles Sesshoumaru.

Rin tentava evitar a tentação, seus olhos perseguiam o corpo de Sesshoumaru, suado ele vestia apenas um calção azul marinho com listras brancas nas laterais.

-Rin, quer que eu passe protetor suas costas? - perguntou Kagome – Rin?

-Ah, Claro! – falou voltando a terra.

Rin deu as costas para Kagome enquanto essa espalhava protetor nela. Rin estava de cabeça baixa por isso não viu quando Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru e percebeu que este as observava. Ela sorriu e ele voltou a atenção rapidamente para a partida.

- Você não me engana Sesshy! – murmurou Kagome.

-O que foi que você disse? – perguntou Rin.

-Nada, quer dizer já terminei.

-Então vira pra que eu passe em você também.

Enquanto isso Sango procurava insistentemente alguém com os olhos.

-Impossível, aquele pervertido não está aqui pra ver todas as meninas de biquíni.

Miroku chegou a praia acompanhado de Inuyasha. Vestia um calção preto e camiseta florida. (estilo havaina) e Inuyasha estava com um calção verde e uma camiseta branca jogada no ombro.

- Veja Inuyasha isso é o paraíso. – Miroku olhava tudo, ou melhor, todas com os olhos brilhantes. – SANGOZINHA!!!!!! – gritou assim que avistou a garota.

- Falei cedo demais! – suspirou Sango. Kagome e Rin voltaram-se para a voz e viram os garotos se aproximando.

- Boa Tarde senhoritas, será que poderíamos ter a honra de acompanha-las esta tarde.

- A vontade. – respondeu Rin antes que Sango ou Kagome manifestassem-se contra. Estava afim de se divertir um pouco hoje e a presença deles ajudaria a distrair seus pensamentos de um certo jogador de vôlei.

POWW!!!!

- Não tem jeito! – disseram Inuyasha e Kagome ao mesmo tempo.

-SEU HENTAI NUNCA MAIS ENCOSTE EM MIM!!!!!! – gritava Sango.

-Mais Sangozinha...

-E NÃO ME CHAME DE SANGOZINHA!!!!!! – continuou a garota rubra. – SEU ESTÙPIDO SAI DE PERTO DE MIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EU NÃO SUPORTO MAIS VOCÊ!!!

- Se você não me quer aqui...- Miroku falou desolado, viu um grupo de dez garotas do segundo ano que caminhavam para uma parte mais distante da praia. – É ali que eu vou! –disse já se encaminhando para elas.

-Miroku, dez é demais até pra você. – Inuyasha falou alto porque o amigo já tomara distância.

-É tudo uma questão de jeito meu caro! – respondeu Miroku de costas mesmo, correndo para alcançar as garotas. Desaparecendo com elas em uma curva que havia na ponta de praia.

Rin tentava acalmar Sango, que parecia ainda mais brava por Miroku ter ido atrás das garotas do que por ter passado a mão nela.

- Então Inuyasha, você tem algum palpite de quais serão as atividades que os professores passarão para nós a partir de amanhã ? – Kagome naturalmente perguntou voltando se para ele.

Inuyasha, Sango e Rin olharam para ela boquiabertos. Kagome Higurashi dirigindo a palavra de modo amigável a Inuyasha Heike. Deveria ser o fim do mundo.

- Não sei o que será, mas espero que não seja nada teórico. – respondeu após se refazer do susto.

- Concordo com você. Seria muito chato. – comentou a garota sorrindo.

Sango começou a olhar para o céu, como se procurasse algo.

- Ta procurando o que Sango? – perguntou Rin.

- Os sinais do apocalipse... a Kagome e o Inuyasha estão conversando amigavelmente!!! – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do céu.

- Então com quem você e o Miroku estão dividindo o quarto? – Kagome continuou a conversa.

- Kouga. – disse Inuyasha entre os dentes.

- Ninguém merece, minhas condolências Inuyasha, realmente você não poderia ter companheiro de quarto mais chato!!! Quando ele gruda no seu pé... Aff , sai de baixo!!- comentou a garota.

Inuyasha olhou-a surpreso novamente, já vira Kouga falando algumas vezes com ela e apesar dela sempre espanta-lo achava que toda garota gostava daquela paparicação!

- Eu sei bem o que é isso. – falou Inuyasha lembrando-se de...

-Kikyou – disseram os dois juntos, caindo ambos na garagalhada logo em seguida.

- Rin o que é que você está olhando? – Sango fitava a amiga vasculhar os céus e o lugar a seu redor.

-Qualquer sinal que o mundo vá acabar... a Kagome e o Inuyasha estão rindo juntos, então eu decidi te ajudar!

Assim as duas voltaram a fitar o céu.

- Ela anda sumida, desde que chegamos. – comentou Kagome.

- Depois do que você fez, não esperava outra coisa.- Inuyasha riu ao lembrar dos micos de Kikyou.

- Mas bem que você gostou do sumiço dela né? – Kagome o encarava curiosa.

- Gostei?????? Eu ADOREI!!!!! Menos de 24 horas livre dela e já me sinto eu de novo. Obrigado!!. – respondeu Inuyasha sorrindo.

Kagome corou e desviou os olhos do garoto. Viu que dessa vez Sesshoumaru a encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um imperceptível sorriso no canto dos lábios (perceptível só pra ela). Abaixou a cabeça imediatamente, fazendo com que Inuyasha olha-se na direção em que ela estava olhando segundos antes. Viu seu irmão jogando vôlei.

" – _Será que eles estão flertando debaixo do meu nariz???"- _pensou Inuyasha.

-SOCORRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos ouviram e olharam para a curva que existia na ponta da praia. De lá surgiu um garoto com as faces inchadas e extremamente vermelhas correndo o máximo que podia.

- Miroku, seu idiota!! – disse Inuyasha.

Ele chegou onde estavam os quatro, ofegante.

- Por...- tomou fôlego -favor... me ajudem!!!

-MIROKUUUUUUUUUUU!!! – gritava um grupo de garotas enfurecidas que vinha da mesma curva de onde Miroku havia voltado, eram as garotas que ele havia ido atrás.

Sango, Rin, Inuyasha e Kagome olharam para Miroku já ajoelhado e com as mãos unidas pedindo ajuda.

- VÊM!!!! – Kagome levantou-se correndo puxando Miroku pela gola da camisa e Inuyasha pela mão. Sendo seguidos por Sango e Rin.

- Hei! Cadê o hentai????? – perguntou uma garota de cabelos curtos e cacheados, as outras nove garotas que estavam com ela.

- Ele tava aqui agorinha!!! – respondeu uma outra garota, loira e baixinha.

- Vamos procurar lá dentro! – disse uma terceira. E de repente uma nuvem feminina rumou em direção ao interior do hotel.

Numa casinha não muito longe dali, em meio a escuridão do seu interior...

- Acho que ela já foram. - disse o vulto 1, com voz masculina.

- Mesmo assim não acho seguro sair agora, elas podem voltar, e você realmente não gostaria que elas lhe encontrassem, ou seu nível de perversão já chegou ao masoquismo Miroku??? – vulto 2 envolto em uma aura vermelha e assassina.

- N- Nã – Não, Sangozin...

- Não ouse terminar essa frase hentai!! – retornou o vulto de aura maligna.

- Pessoal, chega de drama! Abre pelo menos uma brechinha pra entrar luz, isso aqui ta parecendo um filme tosco de terror!!! – disse um terceiro vulto enquanto abria uma janela de ventilação que havia no local. A pouca luz que invadiu o recinto era suficiente para identificar os rostos. Rin havia acabado de abrir a pequena janela. Miroku encontrava-se encolhido num canto oposto ao de Sango que estava praticamente espumando de raiva, Inuyasha e Kagome.

- Agora eu entendi porque de você estar calado Inuyasha – Miroku olhava o amigo que estava ao lado de Kagome perto da porta.

- Nani???? – Inuyasha parecia confuso.

Rin, Sango e Kagome olhavam de Miroku para Inuyasha também confusas. Miroku deu um dos seus sorrisos maliciosos e olhou para uma das mãos de Inuyasha. Ele ainda segurava a mão de Kagome desde que ela os puxara para fugir das garotas. Ambos coraram e soltaram as mãos imediatamente.

-Er, bem eu vou voltar e ver se o caminho está livre, se estiver eu venho te chamar Miroku. E outro conselho, acho melhor você ficar no quarto até o jantar começar. – Kagome dirigiu-se a porta.

- K-chan como você sabia desse lugar??? – perguntou Sango, esquecendo de Miroku e deixando de lado a cena de Inuyasha e Kagome, reparou que estavam num casebre de madeira que servia de casa de barcos.

Sango pareceu adivinhar a pergunta que martelava na cabeça de Inuyasha.

-... Eu não sabia que tinha isso por aqui... deve ter sido instinto. – antes que perguntassem algo novamente Kagome deixou o lugar.

- Eu vou acompanhar a Kagome – Rin saiu seguindo a amiga.

- Me esperem eu vou também!! – Sango saiu não sem antes dar um último olhar de desprezo a Miroku.

- Eu não acredito!!!!! – suspirou Miroku com as mão na cabeça.

- O que foi agora?? – perguntou Inuyasha, mas preocupado em entender tudo que se passara ali dentro.

- Eu fiquei trancado com três lindas garotas em um lugar escuro e não fiz nada!!! Eu devo estar perdendo o jeito.

- Você deve estar é perdendo o juízo. Todo arrebentado e ainda assim que tentar ganhar mais uns cascudos.

- Você fala de mim, mas quem que aproveitou o escurinho em Inu???

Inuyasha suspendeu Miroku pela gola da camisa.

- Se não quer que eu termine o trabalho que aquelas garotas começaram é bom ficar quieto e não me chamar de Inu!

-T – Tá! Mas me diga Inuyasha o que foi que eu perdi??? Porque é quase inacreditável que você e a Kagome tenham ficado num mesmo lugar e não tenha saído faísca!!! Pelo menos de raiva não! – outro sorriso malicioso.

Inuyasha fechou o punho e Miroku se encolheu já esperando a pancada.

- Miroku o caminho até ao hall de entrada está limpo, é melhor você ir logo!!! – disse Kagome que acabara de voltar.

- E a Sango?? - perguntou ao perceber a ausência da garota, depois de Inuyasha solta-lo.

- Ela e a Rin foram para o quarto descansar e tomar um banho, o sol já está se pondo e daqui a pouco é hora do jantar. Eu só vim lhe avisar e vou pra lá. È melhor se apressar. – a garota tornou a sair sem sequer olhar para Inuyasha.

Os três voltaram para seus quartos em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Aquele pervertido!!! Bem feito, mereceu cada tapa que levou. – Sango estava sentada na cama escovando os cabelos recém lavados.

- Admitam foi engraçado ver o Miroku implorando ajuda, depois de ter saído achando que faturaria todas!!!! –comentou Rin em quanto terminava de calçar as sandálias. Ela e Kagome caíram na risada, enquanto Sango murmurou apenas um humpft e virou-se para a janela.

"- Se ele tomasse jeito..." – pensava Sango.

- Vocês acham que a Kikyou está tramando algo? – perguntou Kagome deitada na sua cama enquanto fitava o teto.

- Por quê? Você acha? – perguntou Rin.

- Só é um pressentimento, mas não gosto quando a Kikyou fica muito tempo quieta, prefiro quando os ataques dela são diretos. - Kagome sentou-se na cama e fitou as amigas - Como diria o ditado é bom manter os amigos perto e os inimigos mais ainda.

Rin encarou Kagome, ela lhe parecia estar agindo naturalmente, mas ainda não entendera o que havia ocorrido entre ela e Inuyasha no casebre. Não tinha coragem para perguntar, desde que descobriram gostar do mesmo rapaz, garotos virou um tabu entre as duas.

- Deixa isso pra lá, não vamos nos preocupar com algo que ainda não aconteceu. – Sango levantou a ajeitou vestido lilás que vestia. - Eu estou morrendo de fome e vocês?

- Eu também!! – Rin levantou-se.

-Podem ir descendo eu vou terminar de me arrumar e já desço. – disse Kagome. Assim que as duas saíram, pegou o celular e enviou uma mensagem a Sesshoumaru:

"_**Preciso falar com vc!**_

_**B-jo K."**_

Entrou no banheiro e ajeitou o rabo de cavalo. Vestia uma saia de tecido leve rosa com estampa de pequenas sakuras brancas, até os joelhos e camiseta regata branca. Apesar da brisa do mar a noite, não estava com frio. Enquanto calçava as sandálias de salto baixo percebeu o celular vibrando, tinha uma nova mensagem:

"_**22h na praia hj.**_

_**S."**_

Apagou a mensagem recebida e a enviada, guardou o celular e desceu para encontrar-se com as amigas.

- Finalmente!! – disse Sango quando Kagome juntou-se a ela e a Rin na mesa. – Você já viu quem apareceu para o jantar? Apontou com a cabeça para uma mesa do outro lado onde Kikyou jantava sozinha.

-...

- Parece que ela suspendeu a dieta. – comentou Rin

- ...

- Kagome? – chamou Sango – Alô?? Terra chamando Kagome!

- Oi? – respondeu a garota.

-Nós estávamos falando com você!!

- Sim Sango eu sei, e também já vi a Kikyou, por mim ela passava o resto da viagem trancada no quarto e antes que você pergunte eu estava um pouco distraída porque estou preocupada com as atividades de amanhã. – Kagome falou séria sem tirar os olhos do prato.

- Aff! Não ta mais aqui quem falou, ou melhor, pensou em falar!. – disse Sango voltando a comer em silêncio, assim como Rin que apenas as observava.

Após o jantar as três saíam do refeitório quando foram interceptadas por Kouga.

-Boa Noite Senhoritas!! Kagome, minha querida, gostaria de jogar comigo algumas partidas de ping-pong no salão de jogos. Lembro-me de jogarmos bastante durante as férias. Sintam-se também convidadas Senhoritas Sango e Rin.

As três entreolharam-se procurando uma desculpa pra declinar do convite.

-Já volto! - Kagome saiu correndo deixando Kouga, Sango e Rin sem entender nada.

- Achei!!! – disse Kagome assim que avistou Ayame com outras meninas ainda no refeitório.- Ayame, posso falar com você, em particular?

A garota despediu-se das outras e saiu junto com Kagome.

- Olha Ayame eu vou ser bem direta, então não se assuste. – Kagome tomou fôlego, antes de falar – Você gosta do Kouga????

-Ahm... é claro que gosto ele é nosso colega. – respondeu a garota tímida.

- Eu perguntei se você está apaixonada por ele Ayame! E não queira negar, pois já vi você diversas vezes olhando para ele e seu olhar não era nem um pouco "fraterno"! E sei que você se incomoda quando ele dá em cima de mim.

- ...

- Entenda que eu não gosto do Kouga e que nós não temos nenhuma, nenhuma chance mesmo. Além disso eu sei que ele também não é apaixonado por mim, mas pensa que sim pois foi isso que os pais dele colocaram na cabeça daquele imbecil e os meus tentaram colocar na minha! Por isso eu vim propor um acordo. Eu não sou nenhuma santa e não estou fazendo isso apenas com o intuito de lhe ajudar. Vou ser sincera o que eu mais quero é que o Kouga largue de vez do meu pé. Então vamos unir o útil ao agradável. Basta um pequeno esforço seu para conquistá-lo e o primeiro passo é ir jogar ping-pong com ele agora, já que vocês precisam ficar próximos e se conhecerem melhor. Topa??

- ...

-Ayame, eu não tenho a eternidade para esperar não!!! – Kagome começou a se irritar (ou ela já estava irritada?)

-Tá.

Antes que Ayame pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa foi puxada por Kagome até onde estavam Kouga, Sango e Rin.

- Bem Kouga eu não vou poder mais a Ayame adoraria. – Kagome sabia que Kouga sendo extremamente educado não recusaria jogar com a menina. Chegou perto dele e falou a seu ouvido, apenas para que ele ouvisse.- Sei que você parece estúpido, mas não é, eu nunca vou aceitar aquela idéia dos nossos pais e acho que você já percebeu, então deixe de bancar o idiota e veja a felicidade que esta na sua frente agora e vá viver sua vida, porque eu vou viver a minha.

Kagome deixou os dois sozinhos e saiu puxando Sango e Ri dessa vez.

- O que foi aquilo, agora a pouco?? - Perguntou Sango enquanto entravam na sala de jogos.

- Eu dei uma acelerada em certas coisas inevitáveis. – respondeu Kagome. – Que horas são?

- Oito e meia. – respondeu Rin.

- Que tal jogarmos sinuca???

-Vamos!!! – Gritaram Sango e Rin.

Kagome distribuía os tacos quando Miroku e Inuyasha aproximaram-se.

- Será que poderíamos jogar com vocês? – perguntou Miroku.

- Na... – começou a responder Sango.

-Tudo bem – disse Kagome, entregando tacos a Miroku. – Vai jogar também Inuyasha?

- Não acha que cinco é demais pra um jogo de sinuca? – argumentou o garoto.

- Estamos apenas nos divertindo, que graça teria se os amigos não pudessem participar? – Kagome sorriu.

Inuyasha não pode deixar de retribuir o sorriso e estendeu a mão para receber seu taco.

Jogaram os cinco. Sango parecia estar mais calma com Miroku, até ele novamente passar a mão quando foi ajudar ela a dar uma tacada. Quem passa-se por eles veriam cinco amigos se divertindo e rindo muito.

- Gente cansei! Vou dar uma volta pra dar uma espairecida. – falou Kagome enquanto se espreguiçava.

- Ah K-chan tá tão bom! Só porque o Inuyasha ganhou. – disse Sango enquanto depositava seu taco sobre mesa.

- Eu não disse para pararem de jogar, só que vou da uma volta antes de dormir. E não tem nada a ver com ter perdido pra o Inuyasha. – retrucou Kagome.

- Mas Kagome são quase 10 da noite! – Rin observava a amiga.

- E nós podemos ficar aqui até 10 e meia. Aff! Chega de discussão eu tô indo.- virou-se para sair, mais voltou-se novamente para eles. – Foi divertido jogar com vocês – falou olhando para Miroku e Inuyasha - Mas da próxima vez eu ganho de você Inuyasha! – deu um sorriso e saiu.

Sango e Miroku voltaram suas atenções para a sinuca. Enquanto Rin e Inuyasha olhavam para o corredor pelo qual Kagome tinha saído.

- Eu vou dar uma volta. – falou Inuyasha alguns minutos depois de Kagome sair.- Tchau!.

Miroku e Sango não ouviram tão entretidos estavam em seu jogo. Novamente Rin ficou observando o corredor, sozinha dessa vez.

Continua...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:**

**Mas antes uma notinha rápida: Desculpa pela demora, mas o capítulo finalmente está aqui... e para compensar maior do que de costume. Aviso que o próximo capítulo é muito aguardado por uns e por outros nem tanto, mas espero que todos gostem!!!**

**manu higurashi: Helloooooooooooooooo!!!!! Vc viu o que a Kagome e o Sesshy estavam fazendo , as dúvidas começam a ser esclarecidas!!! E sim o Inu tá ciumento. Se é que é possível, eu o acho ainda mais fofo quando ele fica assim!!! Muito kawaii!!! Quanto a Rin, só o tempo dira!!! Demorei para atualizar mais já está aqui!!! kissus e até o pxm!!!!!!**

**Ludy-chan: OIEEE!!!! e já deu pra ter uma ideia do que a Kagome e o Sesshy estavam fazendo, né? A viagem vai durar uma semana. E ainda tem muito coisa pra acontecer...Sobre a suas hipoteses do que irá ocorrer nos pxms tres capitulos (que agora é só um e é o pxm pq eu juntei vários em um só). o que eu posso adiantar é que a Kagome vai namorar sim... quem só no pxm capitulo pra vc saber... e quanto ao futuro da Kikyou a sua hipotese é ótima... vou pensar nela com carinho (Natsume-aya faz cara de mau!!! ;P ) Muitas emoções como diria Roberto Carlos!!!!Temos que falar qq dia desses sobre a fic que te prometi.. tenho algumas ideias.B-jão miga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bru-chan Gi-chan: MININAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quanto tempo!!! senti falta de falar com vc sabia... mesmo sendo apenas através de reviews e respostas!!! Sim eu acho que caracoles é do mesmo tempo que supimpa que equivale ap legal atualmente. Em significado o caracoles tá mais para um caramba... que tb não é uma expressõa muito nova. De vez em quando eu pareço que trenho 200 anos, então não se surpreenda com as coisas que eu tiro do baú da vovó.. ou da bisvovó ou trisvovó seja lá o que for... Já li sua fic, gostei pra caramba!!! e deixei uma review nada comparado a suas é claro... vc no quesito tamanho de review é INSUPERAVEL!!!!, mas eu acho que eu já lhe disse algo do tipo. Só dando hormonio do crescimento pras minhas reviews prea elas ficarem do tamanho das suas!!! coitadinhas das minhas bebês , snif, snif! Sentimentos serão revelados mais não será mais dentro de três capitulos e sim no pxm!! (pra compensar meu lapso temporal na postagem da fic). E é claro que vai ter beijo... mas não posso entregar de quem... sacanagem Bru!! cara de cachorro pidão é muita apelaçõa!!!! Vamos ver se dá pra fazer algo a respeito.E pode tagarelar a vontade.. eu adoro tagarelar tb e é sempre bom ter alguém pra ouvir e aí quando agente quiser tagarelar vc tagarela daí eu tagarelo daqui as duas tagarelam e ouvem e saceiam a vontade de tagarelar. Bom, né? Pewlo menos eu acho... (Fico feliz de saber que não sou única ter multiplas pesonalidades inominadas tb, mas tds fazem parte de mim!!! Que o hospicio não saiba dessas coisas!! Abafa!!!).Quanto a maquina de demolição... é uma idéia interessante... her... quem sabe... eu posso aproveitá-la em breve... lá vai Kikyou andando despreocupadamente pela rua.. ou melhor preocupando-se somente com a unha do dedinho mindinho pq um grauzinho de areia grudou no esmalte, acabou por não ver o aviso de atenção nem ouvir o aviso de alerta e passou na frente de uma casa que estava sendo demolida, acabou sendo atingida por uma bola de demolição (ou seja lá qual for o nome daquilo) e a matéria do jornal no dia seguinte: JOVEM MORRE EM DEMOLIÇÂO!!, mas o mais surpreendente (pra eles, não pra mim)vem naquelas letrinhas que vêm embaixo do título da matéria."descoberta fantastica jovem morta em demolição não possuia cerebro e no lugar no coração tinha uma caixa registradora. hehehe. Agora eu viajei ... fui até plutão.. mas já voltei. TE adolo!!! e não deixe de tagarelar, viu!!! kissus, kissus, kissus!!!!!!! Até!**

**Uchiha Danii-chan: OIE!!!!! Yes é muito suspeita a relação da Kagome e do Sesshy e sim ciúme é um tempero fundamental nessa fic... e o Inu fica tão lindinho ciumento!!!! Vc viu a que grau de perversão o Miroku chegou?????? Nyahhhhhh que bom que vc tá gostando da fic.. e cá entre nós para que o Inuyasha não nos ouça, ele e o irmão dele tem todos os motivos para serem metidos!!! BJOOOOOOOOOOO!! Continuei, tá? até o pxm!!!**

**isabelledreams: Oiiiiiiii!!! Quanto a Kagome não dar conta do Sesshy td, eu discordo... eu acho que ne a Rin daria... mas com certeza eu seria a candidata mais adequada!!!!hehehehe. enfim, mas quam sabe o que pode acontecer nos pxms capitulos!! kissus! até!!!**

**AngeL LovE DreamS: HI!! CALMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Não precisa bater na Kagome... vc viu né? Eles não cometeram nenhum pecado!!! Muito comportados os dois... pelo menos nessa parte. quem não sabe se comportar é o Miroku, mas isso é problema da Sango-chan! Muito obrigado, muito obrigado!!!! Não continuei loguinho, mas continuei!!!!! Apareça sempre!!! B-jinhos!!!**

**Hey-chan: (Bella-chan) O Sesshy sempre arrasa corações!! Principalmente o meu!!! ai, ai!!! O Inuyasha tem que sofrer... alguém tem... oras!!! New chapter fresquinho!!! espero que tenha gostado!!! B-jos!!!**

**Jéssica Portugal: OI!!! Espero que vc tenha achado esse capítulo tb lindo!!! Grande (pelo menos para os meus padrões) ele é. Já te add no msn!!!!! Muitos beijos e deixe sempre a sua opinião por aqui!!!!**

**aggie18: Infelizmente demorei a postar o nova capitulo, mas ele finalmente está aqui... e realmente tenho coisas especiais reservadas pra K-chan, e assim como vpra mim é impossivel escrever uma fic sem o Inuyasha!! Muitos kissus!! JA NE!!**

**Debynha-chan: OI!! kouga e Inuyasha junto é como misturar nitroglicerina e ddinamite... explosão garantida!! Kagome e Sesshy... mistérios a solta, mas tudo está se encaminhando!! Espero que sua curiosidade tenha sido, pelo menos parcialmente, amenizada!!!!B-jinhos!!!**

**Dani Higurashi: Continua no pxm capitulo, quem sabe vc ache lá o que procura? B-jos!!!**

**YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!**

** FINALMENTE POSTEI ESSE CAPITULO!!!!**

**TÔ FELIZ E AGRADEÇO A TODOS PELA PACIÊNCIA!!!**

**KISSUS!!!!**

**JA NE**

**Natsume-Aya**

**20/05/2007  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
